A Friend In Need
by roshyn77
Summary: this is my first fic can anyone be my beta please A not so ordinary girl alone in the world xover with blue seed and gargoyles. better summary inside. brooklynnewchar
1. ch 1 tough life

**Chapter one **

Summary: A girl struggles in New York trying to fit in? but this girl is not an ordinary girl. will Brooklyn fall foir this girl or will her secret kill him?

Disclamier i don't own gargoyles or blue seed.  
  
This is a story about all the tough decision choices almost everybody has had to choose from life or honor. For keeping life alive with you. By being able to safe somebody's life and not bragging about that is honor. It's not like somebody hands you a rule book to choose from that would be too easy. Though most of the time the right way is actually the wrong way. Even thought the right way is actually the wrong way sometimes. There are many decisions affecting the way of our life. This is just one story out of the millions of others.  
  
Just keep running , running they know they can't make it over the 20ft fence unless they want to be put into ICU for a couple of days. Hold on you say to yourself as you keeping running to the gate of freedom. Jumping over the gate finally now they can't get you. You look behind you and make a face at them and do a victory dance for being able to get over the fence. But this time they are prepared, they start to cut the wire on the fence with pliers. This has never happened before you know face a new danger. You are on the run again climbing up the rickety, rackety steps of steal on the cold building. You trip one time and look behind they are gaining on you faster and faster you push on until you are at the top of the building looking down upon the busy street. They start to close in on you. They now have you surrounded and corner you to the edge of the roof top building. As you gaze down looking at the lights and street cars below you have a choice to make. Give up your pride and honor to live or die jumping down the building with your only dignity left. You choose to jump down off the building. You are falling, and falling very fast. Your life is flashing before your eyes as you near the cold cement ground. You are mere inches from the ground when suddenly…   
  
"Ahh" said a girl holding her chest and trying to get her breathing under control. "Thank goodness it was just a dream."   
  
"Ow." the girl said. "To bad this headache can't be a dream."   
  
The girl then stretched and yawned rubbing her head and wishing she had some aspirin for the headache. Goes over to a cracked mirror on the dirty street and washes her knotted hair, which she combs out with a broken brush. She then goes over to an abandon closet on a side of a building goes inside and changes into new clothes. She then comes out wearing a black T-Shirt, ripped baggy blue jeans that hug her hips and bright red sneakers that are tattered with broken laced and a hole on the sole of the left shoe. Better ask Luck about a new pair of these sneakers. She thinks silently to herself. She then places black biker gloves over her hands. Takes on look at her self and is prepared to face the world.  
  
As she starts walking down the street people stare an wonder at her. Must have no family or if she does must be a rebel. Great just what we need a new punk in this part of town. The girl just ignores them she has taken this sort of beating before punk, rebel, jerk. None of these words would hurt her the one and only word that would hurt her was the word freak. She hated being called that the most. When someone called her a freak they better have a good reason or else. But mostly she would just let it slide. Anyway she does look like a freak with the clothes. As she begins to walk though she is meet by her boss Lucky Joe or Luck for short.  
  
"Hey Luck didn't think I see you today, thought I was suppose to go to China town." said the girl not knowing what Luck wanted from her today. Today he was wearing his green shirt with a green tie and long black suit pants with black combat boot shoes. His hair was all messed up and curly brown. He covered his hair with an old cub bears hat. To anyone else he would look like an idiot but to the girl he looked like a clown with out the make-up. He did have a flaw though his teeth were so yellow the new Crest white strips couldn't help his teeth turn white if they wanted too. She was just about to ask him about a new pair of sneakers when he spoke.  
  
"Well that's been changed you see… um because of um…" said Luck uneasily has he started to rub the back of his brown curly hair to keep it under his hat. "Johnny got sick today and we need to have a distraction over there to do a big job."  
  
"Oh," she said in a mild tone. "Have I been switched to the annoy meter?" asked the girl as if this was a regular routine.  
  
"Yes you have," feeling relieved said Luck. "Gmx you…"  
  
"I know, I know, well I guess I better get off to… where is it again 1st and 2nd ?"  
  
"Yeah that's right." said Luck excitedly.  
  
"Well I guess I better be off if I want to catch my personal cop friend." said Gmx sarcastically with a sly grin.   
  
"Remember if you get caught you don't know me and if you get out you only get half pay." Said Luck. Sounding worried an like a drill sergeant all at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, I know." said Gmx lazily pushing her chestnut hair behind her shoulders into a ponytail. "You know you don't have to act so protective Luck I can handle myself. By the way do you think you can get me a new pair of sneakers these are starting to tear."  
  
"I'll try Gmx but I'm not really sure if I can get a pair." He said uneasily.  
  
"We'll gotta go see ya." And with that Gmx was off to 1st and 2nd street.


	2. ch 2 memories

**Chapter 2 **

I don't own gargoyles or blue seed, but i will some day NOT!

While walking down the street Gmx remembers who she is doing this for, not for herself but for well, someone special to her. She soon clears out the sound of the busy traffic and streets and reminisces her memory of this certain someone when things would change her forever.   
  
"Hey, stop it those are my things." said a girl in a defending voice.   
  
A boy was towering over the girl with a group of his buddies. The first boy was tall and had black messy hair that covered his face. The second boy had dark hair and earrings hanging all over his body on his ears, stomach, nose, mouth, and eyebrows. The leader of this group of punks had dark hair too and a long scorpion tattoo on his left arm.  
  
"Oh and what are you going to do about it Melvyn's wimpy sister. Send for your wimpy brother to rescue you, again." said the leader of the bunch in an annoy way making his goons laugh. "Maybe this time he'll ask for mercy from us."  
  
She was just a girl, with long chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes with glasses. The perfect syndrome of a geek-freak. She also was not balanced enough and had wobble legs to prove it. So how she was going to win this fight was beyond her control. All she knew was how to punch someone out by watching some fighting movies. Today she will make history for herself and stand up to the punks.  
  
"No this time I'm going to stand up for myself." said the girl nervously. "Now give me back my stuff or… I'll. Beat you up."  
  
"Oh my God that has to be the stupidest threat I have ever heard." said one of the punks.  
  
"She must be inviting us to punch her. This is such and honor." said the leader of the punks.  
  
With that said the fight was on. The fight didn't last long the girl tripped on her own two feet and fell face down on the ground. The punks then started laughing at her. After what seemed like ages of humiliation two of the punks took her pulled her up and let the leader punch her to the ground. With that one blow she was on the ground with a busted lip and bruise eye. She dare not cry for fear of what they would do to her next so she held her tears in and stood up again to try and face them. The girl tried very hard to punch them but they punched her first.  
  
"Come on baby cry already so we can leave." said the leader.  
  
"I can't," she said with staggering breaths of air. "I will not give you that satisfaction."  
  
The boys then picked her up again punched her and kicked her in the stomach. The girl was now bleeding all over and began to allow the soft hot tears to leave her eyes to sooth her wounds and cuts on her face and arms. She then thought silently to herself as more tears began to fall down her face. Why can't I fight them? I know I can do it, it's just I suck at it.  
  
"That's all you had to do was cry you little idiot." said the leader. With that he left her with his group feeling successful dropping her books on the ground.   
  
The girl just crawled up into a ball to try and ease the pains she was feeling while hot tears running down her cheeks and her chestnut hair covered her face to hid the bruised face. It seemed that hours passed while she was clutching the ground with her hands. Just then her brother came running over to her. He still was in his football uniform. He then began to look for the punks who did this to her. He leaned down to her and picked up her head. The girl just smiled and looked into his blue-grayish eyes. He had short chestnut hair like her, but when the sun touched it just right he looked like an angel. He then began to pick out the grass that was in her hair. As she looked up at him again she remembered how scrawny he was before football season, now he looked strong. As he finished picking the last of the grass out of her hair he began to ask her what happened.  
  
"Did those punks try to hurt you again?" he asked pist off that anyone would hurt his sister.  
  
She just looked down on the ground and nodded her head silently.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you just go home with out me. I'll be fine." he said  
  
"I can't you remember what mom said we have to go home together so you can protect me." said the girl  
  
"A lot of good it did today. Why did you leave the fields today, didn't you know it was too early to leave?" he asked.  
  
"Well I didn't know it would take you so long to finish up so I went here to wait for you… and then they came and beat me up." she said. "I swear Melvyn I didn't know it would take you so long."  
  
"Well, next time just stay on the bleachers so I know where you are. Okay." Melvyn said. "Sis you know, you are old enough to defend for yourself, your almost 14 and I'm 12 and a half."  
  
"But Melvyn I did try to fight them but I suck at fighting and am not strong enough like you are." the sister said uneasily and slowing trying to get up off the ground.   
  
Melvyn then began to help her up and saw the flaws she was talking about. Her wobble legs and skinny arms barely had any muscles in them. Melvyn then knew he would teach her how to fight. Finally his sister was up off the ground. His sister just stood there trying to get the dirt and leaves off of her blue skirt.  
  
"Well," said Melvyn. "I guess I'm just going to have to teach you how to fight and defend for yourself tomorrow."  
  
"Really?" she asked. His sister then embraced him with a hug. "Thank you."  
  
"Alright already you don't have to hug me all day you know besides you don't want to miss another family night do you?" said Melvyn in an excited voice.  
  
"Oh yea I forgot about that. It's probable just another game night." said his sister boringly as if this was the same routine every Friday night.  
  
"It just can't be ordinary because mom said it was something different." said Melvyn in an excited voice.  
  
"Really? Then let head home right away." she said. She then stopped herself. "Wait I need to go wash my face real quick."   
  
His sister then ran to the sink and began to wash the blood from her face. As she dried her face softly she saw she had a few cuts and bruises on her face. What would be a good way to tell mom and dad about this. She knew if she told them the truth, they would give her a long lecture. As she walked out she thought of the best excuse. She would just tell them she fell down the stairs in school and didn't look where she was going and ran into the wall and got a black eye. It sounded good enough to her. She then had to tell her brother so he would know the story.  
  
His sister and him then ran all the way home to their apartment. The walls were painted with a sick yellow color and every other stair case creaked as you went up. They finally reached their apartment on the third floor room 3b. When his sister heard a noise.  
  
"Stop," said the sister. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" asked Melvyn confused.  
  
"Never mind must just be my imagination." said the sister.  
  
Her brother pulled out an old silver aged key and placed it into the lock and clicked the door open. Inside was their father. He looked like a man who had been dragged through the worst of times with his shaggy black hair and his blue eyes of depth. He just sat there with his magazine.  
  
"Well now how was school today?" he asked in a mild tone.  
  
"It was a good day." they both lied.  
  
"Yea cause Melvyn made a great catch at football practice." said his sister.  
  
Their father then drop the magazine he was reading and turn around to face them.  
  
"Well good job Melvyn…" their father then stopped in his tracks and looked at his daughter. "Oh my God, what happened to your sister. Did someone beat you up? Cause I'll go kill them right now."  
  
"No, dad. No one tried to beat me up. I just fell down the stairs and ran into a wall today at school." said the girl  
  
"How am I going to explain this to your mother when she gets home." said their dad.   
  
"What needs to be explained Xavier?" asked their mother as she entered into the house.  
  
When she entered the house you could still smell her perfume she put on early in the morning and the smell of her work office. She had medium length hair that was a chestnut brown color and green emerald eyes.  
  
"Explain… what the heck happened to you?" she asked as she looked at her daughter.  
  
"I just fell down the stairs and ran into a wall today that's all. Nothing to worry about. Really." said the girl to help ease her mom's pain.  
  
"Well what is the big news today Geraldine?" asked Xavier trying to break the ice.  
  
"Oh the big news is I got a raise." said Geraldine excitedly.  
  
"That's great mom." said Melvyn.  
  
"Thanks but that's not all I got a big enough raise to go eat at Smokey's Rib and Steak Diner tonight." said Geraldine. As if it was the forth of July or Christmas or any other holiday where there is joy the faces of the whole family lit up. Geraldine just stared at the aw in their faces happy to know her family was finally going to be able to eat out.  
  
"Well, then are we just going to sit around and stay here to night or go out." said Geraldine with enthusiasm.  
  
"Go out, go out, go out…" The whole family chanted.  
  
"Okay then let's hurry to the car and go to Smokey's Rib and Steak Diner tonight." said Geraldine with a smile.  
  
Beep! Beep!  
  
"Hey watch where your going." said an angry taxi driver.  
  
"Yea yea I'm moving." said Gmx in an unpleasant tone.  
  
"Freak." said the angry taxi driver. Oh boy bad move on the taxi driver's part. 


	3. ch 3 fight, mission what?

Chapter three

I do not own gargoyles or blue seed sobbing in the background

That was it she had had enough name calling to last her a life time. Gmx then jumped on the taxi car walked across the hood to the driver's seat.  
  
"Do you have a problem with me or was that just my imagination?" said Gmx in an angry tone.  
  
The taxi driver just whimpered in his seat. He was a short man that was going bald and looked like he was wearing a toupee.  
  
"Ooh" said Gmx grabbing his toupee. "What is this a toupee." She then showed the passengers his toupee and handed it back to him. "Next time maybe you should keep your mouth shut." said Gmx.  
  
"Your still a freak, you freak." said the taxi driver as she started to walk away. Gmx then turned around walked back to the taxi driver and punched his mouth out "I warned you didn't I to keep your mouth shut." The taxi driver's mouth was now bleeding down on his shirt. Gmx had also formed a crowd around the area. She then saw it a cop was trying to run and catch her. Why do I have to be such an idiot and lose my temper? She thought silently to herself. Gmx then ran in a different direction away from her destination down an alley way. The cop was still on her tail as she ran up the stairs on the side of the building.  
  
"Hey… you… stop…." said the cop in big gasping breaths.  
  
Great the cop is slowing down. said Gmx silently to herself. She mind as well brag seeing as how the cop was going to fall over in a minute. "Why should I because your getting tired of chasing." said Gmx   
  
After saying that Gmx then went full speed up the stairs and got to the roof just in time. The cop was still far behind her on the stairs. Gmx then just headed for the door and went down the fire stairs quickly because she needed to be down at 1st and 2nd street, or else she was going to miss out on her reward. Finally she was down on the first floor and headed out the wooden, glass, barred doors of the apartment complex. Gmx then began on her destination track again. While walking down the street though she couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her. Finally Gmx reached her destination and began to look for the cop who was on patrol. Can't wait to make more havoc here. But where is my personal cop friend. She thought silently to herself. Gmx searched for her cop friend but couldn't find him. The only cop that was around was a lady cop paying a man for her fresh brewed coffee. This was going to be a synch because the cop and her were the same height except that Gmx was a little bit taller. The cop also had an 'accident waiting to happen' mark all over her face.  
  
"Great guess I'll have to play with a rookie." said Gmx has if all her hopes and dreams had been crushed.   
  
Looking at the cop she noticed the cop had a small red car that needed to be destroyed. The anxiety of destroying the car and distracting the cop almost made her think without a plan.   
  
"Wait I need to think of a plan" Gmx said as a sly smile appeared on her face. "because I have so many it is hard to choose from."   
  
Thinking about which plan she should use on this cop she sat down on a bench relaxing a little while before her havoc she was going to make. After examining her wreck digital watch that read it was almost 2 o'clock Gmx then thought of the perfect plan.  
  
"Okay plan B 37 is a go." said Gmx smiling at how easy this was going to be. Going through the steps one more time Gmx was finally ready to cause havoc on the busy corner.  
  
"Time to have some fun." said Gmx as she headed toward the cop.  
  
The first thing Gmx did was walk up to the cop. She kept her gaze down on the street so not to get her attention not just yet. Gmx then stops where the cop's car and starts to act like she is tampering with her car. The girl cop then moves her dark blue hair out of her face and wonders what she is doing. Good the stupid cop is falling for the bait. Thought Gmx. She kept acting this way until she caught the cop's total attention. Gmx then leaped onto the cop's car and starts to trash it and tear it up. The cop gives one warning to her.  
  
"Ooh what am I doing wrong officer." said Gmx with attitude as she jumps on the car more causing a few dents. Slowly a crowd is beginning to form around the area.  
  
"Um, you know being a cop and all, don't you think you should do something? Considering I am wrecking your car." said Gmx in a questioning sarcasm. "Wow didn't know I could make one, two, three, four dents in a car." As she began to point out the dents one by one.  
  
"Alright," said the cop patiently. "I'll let you slide if you just get off the car and pay for the damages."  
  
"That sounds like a good deal but," said Gmx holding out the suspense of the officer's "I think you need a chase today." With that said Gmx leaped off the car took out a metal stick from her pocket and began to scrap the red paint off the car. That was it for the cop she tried being reasonable and now she just chip off a good portion of her car's paint. The chase was on. The cop jump over the hood of her car running toward Gmx and pushing the crowd out of her way to catch her.  
  
"Come on all ready your suppose to be an officer in good shape." said Gmx as she ran across the busy street jumping on cars to get across faster. The cop had to take the long way and wait for the light symbol to walk.  
  
"Come on already." said the cop.   
  
Finally the light turn white with a person crossing. The cop then began to search for the girl. There on the other side of the street was Gmx standing and waiting boringly on the wall.  
  
"Thanks for the nap officer." said Gmx as she started to run down an alley way. The cop then just ran after her trying to keep up as she swerved left and right in the dark alleyway.   
  
"Hey your pretty good for a rookie." said Gmx as she ran a stair case on the side of the building.   
  
"I'm not a rookie I've been a cop for a long time." said the cop.  
  
"Really, guess I better pick it up a notch then." said Gmx as she began to pick up her speed on the stairs and started to jump every other stair case. "Are you sure your not a rookie cause you sure are acting like one." said Gmx as she stopped on one stair case so the cop could catch up with her. "You can't tell me your already winded." said Gmx in rhythm as if she had done this before.  
  
"Sorry what was that punk couldn't hear you." said the cop.   
  
She was waiting for her to blow up and try to come down and hurt her. This was because all the other punks she encountered all she would have to do is make fun of them. They would come back at her angered, and not be able to concentrate hard enough to fight her. This however did not work on Gmx.  
  
"Well you know being a punk is a full time commitment so yeah I'm doing fine." said Gmx sarcastically.  
  
"What!?" asked the cop stun by the remark.  
  
"Great," said Gmx. "Now I have a deaf cop. CAN YOU HEAR ME? TURN UP YOUR HEARING AID YOU IDIOT." Gmx shouted at the cop.   
  
Now it was the cop's turn to start charging up the stairs without a plan. As Gmx looked down at the cop she waited for her on the last step on the top of the roof. The cop was indeed winded because she had to climb up the steps instead of having the ease of jumping every other stair case. The cop looked like a ragged doll while little sweat drops were forming on her head and making her hair stick everywhere. The cop then pushed back her sweaty hair and climbed more up the cold steps.  
  
"Alright cop, I'll give you five seconds to get up here. If your not up here by that time I wish to thank you for playing the loser part of Totally Bored." said Gmx with a small smirk on her face. "One… Two…"  
  
The cop pushed herself to the next staircase rushing to catch her. She needed to arrest her to keep her dignity and so no other cop would be treated this bad by her.  
  
"Three… Four…" said Gmx boringly as if this sort of thing happened all the time. The cop was almost to the top of the roof just two more stairs cases to go. She silently thought to herself. Don't stop keep going. Your going to nail her. Just a few more steps.  
  
"Five. Oh well I guess I was wrong about you, you really are a rookie. To bad though I really wanted to fight you." said Gmx sounding disappointed. "Anyway got to go."  
  
As Gmx started to go over to the fire exit the cop caught her foot with her outstretched hand. Gmx then fell hard onto the cold concrete floor. After getting up from the concrete floor she heard the cop behind her.  
  
"Freeze," said the cop holding a gun at Gmx's head. "Don't move or I'll shoot."  
  
"Thanks for the notice Captain Obvious." Gmx said in a sarcastic way. As the cop was cuffing Gmx she talked to her.  
  
"Did you really think you could have gotten away that easily?" said the cop.  
  
"Well yea, of course seeing as how you wee so winded and because your just a cop." said Gmx rudely "By the way what's your name so I know that I defeated you."  
  
"How are you going to defeat me in handcuffs?" said the cop confused. "Oh by the way my name is Elisa." As they began to walk toward the stairs though Gmx did a slide kick to Elisa leg and ran to the other side of the building. After reaching the other side of the building she broke her cuffs and let the cuffs hit the roof top.  
  
"Told you I was going to defeat you." said Gmx smiling.  
  
"First things first your not going to defeat me, second how the heck did you break those cuffs?" said Elisa astonished.  
  
"It's magic." said Gmx smiling wryly as she waved her hands in a magical way. "Now that we settled that my name is Gmx so you can tell all your buddies you go whipped by Gmx." Gmx does a little dance.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Elisa as though she had been scarred for life.  
  
"That was a dance you idiot." Gmx said in an evil tone. "Oh by the way when are you going to start fighting? Unless you truly want to get older." Gmx said with an evil smirk forming on her face.  
  
"Now," said Elisa sternly. She hated this Gmx person more than ever and wanted to fight her so bad. She was a cop so she could just say that she tried to protect herself from Gmx, if Gmx was hurt real badly. "but I'm truly sure you will get arrested by me."  
  
"Well then let's begin shall we and see what the fight says is true." said Gmx bowing down to Elisa like in a duel. The fight then began with each of them running at each other.  
  
Gmx got into her stance by pulling her leg back behind her and waiting for Elisa to make the first move. Elisa moved in charging at Gmx trying to punch her. Gmx blocked the punch and did a kick to Elisa's face, the kick missed her by mere inches. Elisa then tried to swipe Gmx from under her feet. Gmx just jumped over the low swing and landed behind Elisa with grace. Gmx then hit Elisa behind her head using her fist. Elisa fell down hard on the roof top floor. Elisa got up from the roof, wiped the blood from her face, and went to punch Gmx. Gmx dodged the punch with ease. Elisa went to punch her again and missed. This went on for quite sometime while Gmx ranted on her mistakes as she dodged her punches and kicks.  
  
"Missed me… Wow you actually got near me that time… Aw too bad. Is that the best you got I thought I was going to fight a learned cop not a stupid rookie." said Gmx smiling and ducking away from Elisa as she tried to punch Gmx.  
  
"Seeing as how your not really fighting but backing away like a cowardice's your the rookie." said Elisa trying to sound definite and loud.   
  
After that was said Gmx got into the fight. Elisa came charging at her and tried to kick her at her face. Gmx grabbed Elisa by her leg and swung her around a little and then slammed her into the ground without flinching. After falling that hard Elisa tried to get up but couldn't get enough strength to move. After awhile she did get the strength but only enough to get up. Gmx came over to her and helped her up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing aren't you going to kick me around anymore?" asked Elisa stunned by the sudden change in Gmx's attitude.  
  
"No," said Gmx as she began to help her up. "My mission is done here."  
  
"What do you mean mission?" asked Elisa wondering what the mission was.  
  
"Sorry can't tell you," sighing Gmx said "Got to go." getting back her attitude and pushing back the hair from her face.   
  
"No, I don't think your going anywhere." said Elisa as she grabbed Gmx's shoulder. Gmx just took Elisa's hand and flew her across the roof again to the other side.  
  
"Sorry but, I'll credit you for at least trying." Gmx said as she looked at Elisa lying on the ground moving very slightly. "Most of the other cops didn't even make it this far so consider yourself higher among them." Regaining her tough and smart attitude back Gmx left Elisa. "Oh by the way see ya!" With those words spoken Gmx went down the fire stairway disappearing from Elisa's view. 


	4. ch 4 Luck Gamemysterious friend

Chapter four

I don't own gargoyles or blue seed.

Elisa was brutally thrashed. If you were to look at her you would think she had just come out of a WWF match. Her black shirt was ripped with the seams of the shirt were coming undone. Her shirt also lost buttons. Her blue denim jeans were torn where her kneecaps were. Her knees, hands, and face was scratched and bleeding. She also had a bloody nose that was ruining her black shirt. A bruise was beginning to form around her left eye. Her hair was all in her face catching the sweat drops that were pouring down her face.  
  
"That damn punk." said Elisa as she tried to get up from the cold ground of the roof.   
  
Pushing herself up using her good leg that was not swung by Gmx she lifted herself up. Slowly Elisa went to the fire door exit limping a little as she slowly walked down the stairs. After getting down to the last step of the first floor Elisa brushed the dirt and blood that was still on her shirt and jeans. Going out the building she looked at her watch to see what time it was.  
  
"Damn it I'm late to the ceremony." said Elisa as she hurried over to her trashed car on the other side of the street. Getting into her car Elisa started the engine and began to go back home.  
  
"If I ever find that Gmx girl I will kill her." said Elisa angrily.   
  
Many questions aroused in Elisa's head as she drove home. Why did she help me though? Shouldn't she have gone and left me? What was that mission she was talking about? As she reached her apartment and opened the door more questions entered her mind but she had to release her mind of the questions or she was going to explode. Elisa quickly got a shower in two minutes, dressed in her ceremony uniform and was out the door by 6 o'clock. Driving very fast to the ceremony the questions came back keeping her puzzled. How is it Gmx was able to jump that high or move that fast in a blur motion? I don't think a regular teenager girl could do that, or could she? This all seems impossible even for a regular human being. But why did she spare me instead of finishing me off? Finally Elisa was at the ceremony found a seat and watched as new cops got their badges. Rookies. She thought silently to herself and thinking of the irony of today. The ceremony ended with Josh Zambato. Elisa then got up and went to the refreshment stand to get a drink.  
  
"Hey Elisa, what's up." said a cop.  
  
"Nothing really." said Elisa in a boring tone.  
  
"Oh my God what happened to your eye and face." asked the cop concerned.  
  
"Oh this," said Elisa pointing to the swollen bruised eye that was slowing turning a deep purple blue and the small scratches on her face. "it came from a teenager fighting me today."  
  
"What teenage boy did that?" asked the cop wondering how a teenager could make a cop look that beat up.   
  
"It wasn't a teenage boy, it was a girl Morgan." said Elisa. Morgan's gazed dropped. Regaining back his reason Morgan questioned Elisa.  
  
"How could she have done that unless," said Morgan sounding sad and worried.  
  
"Unless what?" asked Elisa looking at him and wondering what him was talking about.  
  
"Elisa come over here quickly." said Morgan making Elisa follow him. Morgan then left the ceremony room taking Elisa with him into the computer area. He then quickly got Elisa a seat and sat down at the computer.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what is going on?" said Elisa as she sat down in the stiff police chair.  
  
"Okay, there is this thing called the Luck Game." said Morgan as he began to type furiously on the keyboard.  
  
"What is the Luck Game?" asked Elisa puzzled.  
  
"Hold on to that thought, Ah ha there we go." said Morgan as he opened a file named LGcase.  
  
"Those are just a few robberies that happened a month ago." said Elisa as if it wasn't any new information.  
  
"Look very closely at all the pictures what do you see?" asked Morgan trying to make a point.  
  
"All I see are a couple of teenagers looking at the scene." said Elisa confused.  
  
"That's right." said Morgan sounding as though Elisa understood what he was talking about.  
  
"I don't get it what do these teens have to do with the Luck game or the robbery?" asked Elisa confused and puzzled.  
  
"They all belong to the Luck Game." said Morgan. Morgan then received a confused look from Elisa. Morgan began to explain in detail the case file. "The Luck Game is a organization for teens to get money or whatever they want, except they have to do a job for money or whatever they want for Lucky Joe. Lucky Joe is a major criminal master. Most of the jobs involve teens robbing, destroying goods, or distractions from a bigger crime."  
  
"So is that why many teens are in trouble now a days?" asked Elisa.  
  
"Yes, that is the main reason." said Morgan in a sad tune. "But most of the crimes they do are little some are big but not huge. Everyday teens are passing the word to their friends about the Luck Game, that's why so many are joining. The teens usually call their jobs missions."  
  
"Oh my God." said Elisa suddenly as the image of Gmx flashed in her mind.   
  
"No," said Gmx as she began to help her up. "My mission is done here."  
  
"What do you mean mission?" asked Elisa.   
  
"What is it Elisa?" asked Morgan confused.  
  
"Can you find out who these kids are?" asked Elisa wondering if Gmx would show up on the screen.  
  
"Yea who do you want to look for that girl teen?" said Morgan as if reading her mind.  
  
"Yes can you find her?" asked Elisa hoping to find Gmx.  
  
"What's her name?" asked Morgan politely.  
  
"I don't know her name but I do know her nickname is Gmx." said Elisa. Morgan then began to type on the computer looking for Gmx.  
  
"Sorry Elisa I can't find her anywhere in the computer. Maybe you can get her name if you meet her again and stop that scoundrel." said Morgan with anger.  
  
"Yea maybe." said Elisa as if the chances were very slim.  
  
After that was said Elisa went back to the ceremony congratulated some of the rookies and left out the auditorium door. She got into her car and started to drive down the road thinking about all that had happened today. Gmx didn't kill me why? Was it because of the mission or was it because she can't kill? Why wasn't Gmx in the computer screen all the other nicknamed punks were why not her? Is she somehow unable to be detected or was not caught yet? All of these questions were bothering her head so she tried to think of something else, when suddenly she heard a terrifying scream coming from an alleyway.   
  
Elisa quickly turned off her car and tried to follow the scream down the alleyway. Slowly the scream began to die down and Elisa could no long hear the scream. A chill soon traveled up Elisa's spine and made her shiver. Did something kill a person? Elisa thought as she took out her gun aiming at anything she heard. She soon heard the scream again only it was louder than the first one. The sound made Elisa more determined to find the scream. The screaming then stopped suddenly without a notice. It was almost nighttime and she could barely see going down the dark ally listening for anything. She heard someone behind her, looked and saw it was just a cat. Lowering her gun from the cat Elisa put her gun back in the case. Elisa then went back to her car and grab a flashlight to see better in the alleyway. Elisa looked down at the end of the alleyway and saw ripped clothing.   
  
The clothing looked exactly like what the girl, Gmx, had been wearing today that attacked Elisa. Going down to get a closer look at the clothing she heard a noise. She took out her gun and began to aim it at anything she heard. Elisa just stood there in the alleyway waiting for whatever had ripped the clothing. After about standing there for at least 30 minutes she went to her car and drove back to her destination, the Xantos Corporation. Little did she know the thing that had ripped the clothing was following right behind her.  
  
She finally reached Xantos Corporation and pulled into the parking lot. While getting out of the car an old security guard came up to her. The security guard had white hair and a bald spot beginning to form on top of his head.   
  
"I'm only going to be here a minute Ralph" said Elisa as the little man came huffing and puffing.  
  
"Okay Elisa." said Ralph in a jolly tone. The little man then went back to his security booth where he could watch all the security cameras in the parking lot. As Elisa headed for the door she couldn't get the feeling off that she was being watched, but shrugged the feeling off and went inside the corporation through the steel doors.  
  
Going into the building was like going back into time. All the old pictures of "Medieval Ages" had little black rings around the edge of the pictures. The receptionist desk was covered in black lace and lined with orange strings. Elisa then looked down the hallway and saw more pictures of Medieval Times. As Elisa walked down the hall way she mumbled silently to herself.  
  
"Wish I could do that or have the money to do that. Must be getting time for some holiday." said Elisa.  
  
Elisa then turns to her right and began to climb up the stairs. Walking up the stairs Elisa sees old Medieval banners and pictures. Going up more stairs Elisa sees new technology advances for the Xantos corporation. Some of these advances are new weapons, and some are medicine cures for wounds. The scientist in that room are more worried about the medicine than the weapons. Medicine for some reason is more popular than weapons, with all the diseases going around.  
  
"The thing I hate most in this building is going up these stairs you would think they would have an elevator to go to the castle but no, can't do that now can they." said Elisa getting angry that she has to walk up the stairs. At least the scenery is good though. Thought Elisa silently.  
  
As she reached the last step she stepped on the castle, Wyvern Castle, floor and took a short breath before going up another set of stairs. Finally Elisa was at the top of the castle and out of breath. There she plopped in a cozy chair to catch her breathing. The chair she sat in had a good view of the city. Elisa sat there waiting for the sun to set. Looking at the stone gargoyle statues she remembers about Gmx for a minute and asks herself if she should tell the gargoyles what happened or not. Elisa decides she will tell them everything when they wake up.  
  
"They should be waking up any minute now." said Elisa as she got up from the cozy chair.   
  
Elisa was right the stone gargoyles began to crack their shells and waken from there sleep. The stone slowly began to crack and break away to reveal the flesh forming from underneath the stone. After all the stone was gone from all the gargoyles bodies each gargoyle let out a loud roar. One by one the gargoyles eyes turn either blood glare red or pure pristine white depending on the gender. The guy's gargoyles eyes turn white while the girl's eyes turned red. After awakening from there sleep they step down from their wall perch to greet Elisa.  
  
"Hey Elisa what's up." said one of the gargoyles who was scrawny and had sleek, green, skin wings and a thin tail. The gargoyle also was bald and had pointy ears with a brown loincloth. All the other gargoyles in there medieval attire left to their post except him.  
  
"Well nothing's up really Lexington but I did manage to get you a computer hard drive chip for your computer." said Elisa in a surprising way.  
  
"Thanks Elisa I needed that for the new program I'm making." said Lexington as he hurried over to his computer and began to install the program..  
  
A moment later a muscular gargoyle that had purple skin came up to Elisa. The gargoyle had more broader wings than Lexington, that extended out of his shoulders, and a long tail. The gargoyle also had black midnight hair that went down to his back.  
  
"Elisa I sense there is something wrong." said the gargoyle looking at Elisa concerned.  
  
"Well nothing is really wrong it's just…" She paused for a moment trying to fit the words in place and explain what happened. "It's just I came upon an incident today." said Elisa in a lowering tone.  
  
"Oh and what was that?" asked the gargoyle. It then struck him as he looked at Elisa's bruised eye and scratched face. "Elisa who did this to you?" The gargoyle asked as he pointed to the scratches and bruises.  
  
"Nothing really Goliath just another teen trying to beat me up like they have been doing to the rookies lately." said Elisa in a mild tone.  
  
"Why have so many teens been beating you and the rookies?" asked Goliath with anger and concern toward Elisa.  
  
"I don't know really, Morgan a police man said that some of the teens belong to the Luck Game. This Luck Game gives the teens whatever they want, they only have to do a job for this person Lucky Joe." said Elisa feeling relieved.  
  
"So this Joe person has caused all the beating of rookies, bank robberies, and dealings by promising teens they can have whatever they want." said Goliath angered that this man Joe would promise something to a teen to steal.  
  
"Basically but this one teen I fought tonight was different." said Elisa confused and thinking about Gmx.   
  
Elisa then told about what Gmx had done to her car, how she chased her down the ally went up the stairs to fight her. Elisa also told how Gmx fought her, but then helped her up.  
  
"How was she different?" asked Goliath sounding a little confused by Elisa's story.  
  
"For one thing she was very swift, it was hard enough to try and keep up with her let alone fight her. Also she could jump really high like a gargoyle but better. She must have been some type of gymnastic jumper. Then she could almost predict my punches and kicks because she moved so fast from the punches. You could almost say she flashed and disappeared in a blur." said Elisa feeling a little drained but relieved that she had told Goliath.  
  
"That does sound unusual for a teenage girl to do." said Goliath as he began to go into pensive thinking.  
  
"Hey, Goliath" came the shout from an orange gargoyle with silvery white hair and horns poking out from under his temple, medium broad sized wings that came out on his shoulders like Goliath's, and a long tail used as a whip. "There's been another robbery at 5th and 6th street. We probable should go and see what's up."  
  
"Good idea Brooklyn." Goliath then turned back to Elise in concern looking for some words of easement.  
  
"Don't worry Goliath I'll tell you more when you get back." said Elisa as she went back to her chair to wait for Goliath's return. Goliath just shrugs his shoulders walked up to the castle perch, stretch out his wings and left first leaping in the air and flying down to Brooklyn. Goliath then looks at Brooklyn giving him the signal to lead him to the crime.  
  
"Brooklyn," said Goliath in a low tone as Brooklyn then looked up at him. "Is something bothering you? You seem so distant from all of us."  
  
Brooklyn startled by the question takes a deep sigh and says. "It's just I wish there were more gargoyles in New York."  
  
"Why would you want more gargoyles in New York?" asked Goliath confused.  
  
"Because, everybody has somebody but me." Brooklyn said a little angrily.  
  
"That's not true Lexington doesn't have anybody." said Goliath.  
  
"Yes he does he has Alexander to look out for, Angela and Broadway are together," Brooklyn sighs a little and then continues on his sentence. " Bronx and Hudson have each other, and Elisa and you are together."  
  
"Ah, I see." said Goliath trying to think of words of wisdom for Brooklyn. "Well, Brooklyn you do have somebody to look out for."  
  
"Who?" asked Brooklyn curiously.  
  
"Well you protect the clan, and these people." said Goliath as they both looked down upon the noisy city. "Maybe one of these days you will see a new gargoyle if not you still have this whole city who needs you."  
  
Brooklyn then starts to pay more attention to the cool night to find the crime area. Goliath and Brooklyn finally make it to 5th and 6th street. Sure enough there was a robbery going on, with three thugs stealing TVs vcrs, and DVDs. Goliath and Brooklyn then started to fight the robbers. Goliath scares one of the robbers as his eyes turn white. The robber then tries to hit him with a pipe but Goliath takes the pipe away and uses his tail to knock down the robber. Meanwhile Brooklyn has already thrown a thug into the trash can and is waiting for the last thug to make his move. The thug pulls out a knife and tries to stab Brooklyn but Goliath takes the man's arm and makes him release the weapon.   
  
"Well," said Goliath "I guess we better get going if..."   
  
They both suddenly heard a sound in the alleyway. It sounded like a trash can had been knocked over.   
  
"What was that?" Asked Brooklyn.  
  
"I don't know." said Goliath "let's go check it…"   
  
Goliath was then knock out by the man whose arm he broke. The robber then started to run but not until Brooklyn kicked his butt by knocking him out. Brooklyn then came back to check on Goliath when he saw in a second something move. He knew Goliath would be alright so he ran after the image following it's every move. 


	5. ch 5 friend or foe?

Chapter five

I do not own gargoyles or blue seed

The image no longer became an image as it began to climb up the brick wall. Brooklyn followed close behind thinking to himself. What is this thing? He then knew what it was as it began to reach the roof and shown in the light for only an instant. It was a gargoyle like him. It was unlike any gargoyle he had ever seen before. The gargoyle took off from the roof and began to fly higher. He flew higher too, to get a good look at the gargoyle. Slowly he could now make out the image as a female gargoyle one who had long chestnut straight hair in her face covering her eyes. Brooklyn also saw that her skin was a red and peach color and she seem to even have regular human clothes. She didn't just have a stupid loin cloth. She had blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and black biker gloves on her hands. Brooklyn knew he had to talk to her this is what Goliath had said about being the right moment, so he called out to her.   
  
"Hey, you there wait a minute." said Brooklyn hoping that she would stop and talk to him. She then took up higher into the air.  
  
Great! She thought to herself. I have a tag along.   
  
"Oh so she wants to play tag does she? I'll get her in no time." said Brooklyn as he began to follow close behind her.   
  
Brooklyn kept on her every move. She went straight down into a dive trying to lose Brooklyn. Brooklyn then took a straight dive down and was right behind her. The gargoyle then did a looped de loop to get behind Brooklyn, but Brooklyn was too fast and was still on her tail. She wasn't looking where she was going and almost ran into a building. She then had to turned around and land on a roof top. The gargoyle carefully landed on the roof top with grace. Brooklyn landed right beside her in a similar way. The gargoyle tried to run away again and take flight, but was caught by Brooklyn's arm holding onto her claw like hand. Her body was then stopped in mid air and pulled back to the roof top.   
  
"Let me go you beast." She said harshly trying to slash him with her tail. Brooklyn just avoided the block by jumping backwards. He let her hand go only for a moment and then caught the hand again.  
  
"Please wait I just want to talk to you." said Brooklyn in a kind voice trying to get her to talk.  
  
"Really then talk to this." She said as she punched him right in the mouth. Brooklyn feel backwards and landed on the roof hard scrapping his back. She then ran full speed to the edge of the roof to take flight and get away from Brooklyn. Just as she was about to jump in the air Brooklyn caught her again. This time though he held her arm firm and didn't let her go.  
  
"Let go me!" She said in protest as he began to take her to the other side of the roof  
  
"No, I'm going to take you back to a place where you can feel free and not out-cast. You know where there're are others like you." said Brooklyn hoping this would make her easier to take. Unfortunately it did not.  
  
"Like hell you will." She said trying to let go of his arm until she was too tired and asked "Where are we going now Orangey?" They both opened their wings, took off from the roof and began to fly to the destination.  
  
"We are now going to Xantos place where the castle is?" He said this because she looked so confused. He thought she would be confused because there are no castles in New York except that one. It was the only castle that was rebuilt on top of a skyscraper. "By the way," He said. "I do have a name."  
  
"Really." She said in a sarcastic voice. "What is it? Idiot, Jerk please tell me when I getting warm." taking a sigh and thinking. This is going to be a longer trip than usual.  
  
"My name is Brooklyn," He said in an angry tone. "and you better start acting nice or…"Brooklyn then stopped talking and looked at the female gargoyle laughing. As soon as he had said his name she started to crack up and laugh.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" He asked wondering what was so funny.  
  
"Your name is Brooklyn! Why don't I just call you Brooklyn Bridge or better yet." She then mimicked in a taxi voice. "Ah where you wanna go? Brooklyn street please." She then went back to laughing again harder this time and almost lost her flight balance.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you have a better name, come on tell me." said Brooklyn getting angry at this gargoyle.  
  
"Well my name is Gem and you better not laugh at it." said Gem in an unpleasant tone.  
  
"Does that mean you were involved in that robbery?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Of course not you idiot," She said in a offended way getting angered easily as her lips formed into a pout. "Why would I do such work with scum bag humans."  
  
"You know," He said. "not all humans are bad. Some actually try to make a difference." She took his remark and answered.  
  
"Would you trust a human to help you? Do you really think they'll accept you?" She asked in an angry tone raising her voice. "The reason the humans only accept you is because you protect them from danger." Gem said sighing and try to get back down to her regular voice.  
  
"That's not true." He said trying to make a point to her. She just shook her head and then glanced at him with her crystal eyes.  
  
"The humans would probable examine you if you didn't protect them." She spoke softly to him with anger. "They probable would also dissect you into pieces to see how you work. Why you are what you are. For you would just be another science experiment to them."   
  
Trying to get out of this conversation to not make the problem worse he said. "Well were almost there."  
  
"Finally." said Gem as her eyes began to gaze down at the city below her.  
  
"Nice to meet yea finally. Oh better get landed fast." Said Brooklyn trying to hurry to the castle using his super wing speed.   
  
"Why?" Asked Gem confused.   
  
"Well duh so we don't drop from the sky it's almost sunrise." said Brooklyn in an orderly manner.  
  
"Sunrise?!" she asked alarmed. "Where the building? We got to hurry."   
  
"Don't worry, see that skyscraper?" Brooklyn asked pointing to the Xantos building.   
  
"Yea." said Gem looking at the building.  
  
"That's Xantos' building, and above the skyscraper is the castle." said Brooklyn in a comforting way.   
  
They then landed down on the castle roof. Gem began to look around and was amaze that this castle was still standing.  
  
"Wow I'm impressed someone could keep this castle looking beautiful." she said amazed.  
  
Brooklyn then thought that Gem might not be so bad after all. Pretty soon the other gargoyles were coming back from the night work exhausted and wanting to get some sleep. They all stopped and looked at Brooklyn and the new gargoyle who had was leaning back against the castle wall.  
  
"Hey who is that Brooklyn?" asked a girl gargoyle with purple skin, long skinny wings and a short tail.  
  
"This is Gem," Said Brooklyn. "Oh sorry um, Gem this is Angela" He said pointing to the purple gargoyle. "This is Broadway, Lexington, Goliath, Hudson, and of course Bronx."  
  
As Gem stared at the gargoyles she could see Broadway was a little big and had teal skin and huge wings. She then moved her eyes over Lexington a shrimp, and Goliath the muscular gargoyle. Gem then looked at Hudson and old gargoyle with tan skin, wings that looked as if they had been tattered with, and an old battle scar on his eye. She then looked down to see Bronx a dark blue gargoyle dog.  
  
"Wow I never knew there were other gargoyles out there." Said Lexington pointing out to the busy city.  
  
"Come on now lads it's almost sunrise we'll talk to her later tonight." Said Hudson. All the gargoyles then left the room until it was only Brooklyn and Gem left.  
  
"You really expected me to stay here and not escape please." Gem expressed with attitude and a grin.   
  
"Oh thanks for the reminder." Brooklyn said in a cheerful way. With that he was off he got some chains and tied her up so she couldn't get away. Just to make sure she didn't escape he chained her hind legs and wings to a wall.  
  
"Well, I got to go outside with the others the sun will be rising any minute. See ya later tonight." said Brooklyn cheerfully. "Oh and sorry about the chains and stuff it's just we never have had any new gargoyles here and we want to talk to you."  
  
"Yea right." She said silently staring at him as he went outside to stand on his perch.  
  
He was out the door before he could hear her say it. The sun then began to rise shining it's light on the gargoyles one by one. Gem just stood up waiting for the rays to touch her peach-red skin. She then turned her head to hear a crackling sound outside. She saw Brooklyn and all the other gargoyles had turn to stone.  
  
"Come on just get it over with all ready." She said as though this was a regular task in the morning.  
  
Gem than waited for the orange and yellow sun rays to touch her skin. Slowly the sun rays began to touch her skin and Gem began to breath faster and harder. She was shortly losing her breath as her chest began to burn inside her making her shake. Damn it! She thought Why did this always have to hurt so much? Gem than toppled over in pain to the ground digging her claws into the ground, the chains pulling on her wings and hind legs as she fell down in more pain. Her body was burning as if the sun was heating up inside her. Gem's body was then beginning to change as the sun kept touching her red-peach skin. Very slowly her hind legs were becoming smaller and more human like. Her body was becoming smaller and her tail was disappearing. Her wings then became smaller and the chains that were locked around them fell to the ground. Her wings were disappearing until her back was smooth with no signs the wings or tail had been there. Her face then began to lose it's to red peach color and slowly turn into a soft white peach color. Her eyes change from white crystal to green emerald. She then let out a loud roar until it became softer in a more human voice.  
  
Well at least when that happens my clothes don't get totally ripped. She thought silently. She then looked at her clothes. Her shirt had two holes were the wings were and her pants were ripped in every place. Damn it I forgot to get my shoes off. She then looked at the tattered shoes that were on her feet. Now I have a good reason to get shoes. At least my gloves don't change when I transform. Gmx then took off her gloves for a second rubbed her hand and then put it back on to cover her hands.  
  
"Damn it why do I have to be this way?" she said angrily as she hit the stone that was holding her making a small indent.  
  
"Well, thank God that's over I thought I was going to die." She said silently to herself.   
  
"So was I." Said a familiar voice. Crap. she thought to herself she had been caught transforming in front of someone, no doubt a human. Maybe if I don't turn around she won't be able to recognize me and I can run away. How though your chained down remember a voice in her head said. I guess I'll just have to turn away if the human approaches.  
  



	6. ch 6 reality and legends

Chapter six  
  
"Hey are you all right?" The human asked.  
  
"Ya just go away and leave me alone." Gem said. Knowing that is was useless to avoid her. She then heard the human come closer to her. "I said leave me alone you idiot! I don't need any sympathy from a human."  
  
"Sorry, please just tell me how did this happen to you?" The human asked in a polite tone.  
  
"I don't think it's any of your business cop." She said. "Besides don't you have to be somewhere?"  
  
"How did you know I was a cop?" The human asked as she slowly inched toward Gem.  
  
"I knew you were a cop because you were asking stupid questions and because we have meet before don't you remember Elisa." She said in an almost defining way pronouncing every syllable in her name. "Can you not even remember someone from a day ago."  
  
"How did you know my name? Who are you?" Asked Elise puzzled.  
  
"Can't you recognize me or are you really that thick? Here let me give you a clue does Gmx ring a bell." She said sarcastically. Gmx then turned around to face her with a devilish smile.  
  
"Gmx?!" She said startled "I said I was going to kill you and now I can."   
  
"Wait, please let me explain. I really didn't mean to hurt you on the roof." said Gmx in remorse. "I had to, to safe my brother. Besides I don't think I hurt you that much anyway."  
  
"Yes you did hurt me a lot." said Elisa in an angry tone.  
  
"Fine I'm sorry you happy." said Gmx with a little attitude.   
  
"For now anyway, but why do you have to save your brother and from what?" Asked Elise having a hard time controlling her anger that rising inside of her.  
  
"Because the money I get from," She almost blurted out his name but didn't. "someone helps me get my brother out of the orphanage to live with me."  
  
"But you can barely support yourself how will you support your brother? Do you even know were he is, or even how will you explain to him what you are now?" said Elisa in a stronger tone.  
  
"That's just it I don't know how to explain it to him. I can barely understand it myself." Gmx said almost as if this was a curse. Gmx than slumped down on the floor leaning on the stone trying to hold back her tears. Elisa then went over to comfort Gmx even though she still hated her guts she felt sorry for her. In a few seconds Gmx composed herself wiping away one tear. "But I do know one thing he is here in Manhattan."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Elise. "And how do you know your brother is here and not in the next city?"  
  
"I just do." She said angrily. "I can feel it." Gmx then sighed.  
  
"Anyway it's a long story and you probable have to get back to work, right?" said Gmx sarcastically and getting up from the floor.  
  
"Well no I don't I just got off my work shift and have all the time in the world to listen to your story."  
  
"Well if you really want to know I guess it's alright to tell." She paused before she went any further and said "You wouldn't tell anybody would you cause if you did I would kill you."  
  
"No I wouldn't tell any body please tell me." said Elise in a more comforting way trying to get information on how this happened to the girl.  
  
"Okay then," Said Gmx and then took a deep sigh. "It happened back two years ago when I still had a family. It was Friday night and my mom had just gotten a raise. So we went out to dinner…"  
  
"Wow I can't believe were actually going out to dinner." Said Gmx excitedly clapping her hands together.  
  
"I told you we were going out some where special." Said Melvyn in a Mr. Know-it-all way.  
  
"Come on kids you don't want to sit around here waiting do you?" said their mom with her shiny green eyes. Without another second both of them ran up to their closets, got their coats and were out the door in less that two seconds. As they walked down the stair case Gmx heard another noise but just ignored the sound. The sound was a hard breathing and scratching sound. Getting into their car the family drove off to Smokey's Rib and Steak Diner.   
  
When they got to the restaurant it was packed. It was a Friday night so they waited for a table for four non-smoking, for an hour. When they got to the table a waiter took their order. The waiter was a short redheaded girl with a bubbly expression on her face. Her name tag was on crooked, it looked like it said Jill.  
  
Xavier ordered a large steak with potato and corn, Geraldine order a Caesar salad, and Melvyn and Gmx both order a small steak with a potato. After talking about how Gmx had gotten that bruise on her eye the family then began to calm down.   
  
Melvyn was getting mad because every time he tried to talk about his football practice his mom and dad would nod their head and then go back to asking Gmx about the incident. He was feed up with it. Gmx always got the attention and he was tired of having to help her and tell lies to her family. Finally their check came and Geraldine just grabbed the check before her husband could read it.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" asked Xavier in a whiny voice.  
  
"That was to keep you from looking at the bill and saying 'we can't afford that now I'll have to go work two more jobs.' " Geraldine said in her husband's voice. Geraldine then gave her husband a cute smile.  
  
"Fine," Said Xavier in a whiny tune "I'll keep that in mine next time and see who is shock more with the water bill." Geraldine just gave her husband a small gleeful smile and paid the check.   
  
"Come on now Gmx and Melvyn we need to go home." The two teens just got up out of their chair and walked to the car. Jill came and smiled back saying goodbye. Melvyn started to stare at his shoes and took a heavy stride slamming the car door shut. As soon as they were in the car Melvyn blew up.   
  
"Why the hell does Gmx get all the attention around here I try to tell you one thing that happened at football practice and all you do is ask if she got hurt all over again? Why don't you ask me anything like that? I feel as if I go unnoticed all the time because of her!" Melvyn stressed Gmx's name.   
  
One second he was a happy teen next he was blaming her for taking away his glory. Gmx slowly let her head fall to the ground and tried to hide her tears by cascading her face with her chestnut hair. What her brother had said made her hurt more than anything. Sure they had there fights and feelings expressed but never did he just pick on her for no reason.  
  
"That was very uncalled for!" Yelled his mom staring into her green flames he knew he was in for it. He should have never brought the subject up. "I know it seems that we love your sister more but we don't we love you both equally."  
  
"That's right we love both of you." said Xavier " The reason we don't ask so many questions about you is you usually won't let us ask you anything so we just thought you would need time to yourself."  
  
"Whatever." said Melvyn in a bored tone. Finding the window very interesting. Why is he mad at me? I don't go asking for fights or anything like that. Gmx thought.  
  
"Honey maybe we should tell them that story right about now." said Geraldine eyeing her husband until he caught the drift of what story she meant.  
  
"Yea I think it's time for them to know about this story." said Xavier stressing the word story.  
  
"What story?" said Gmx lifting her head up from where she was trying to hide her red eye tears.  
  
"It's not actually a story but a legend." said Geraldine as she took a deep breath and began to tell the story of the Kushinada.  
  
"Once long ago there in Japan there lived an old family with eight daughters. They were the happiest family their could be until one day a monster named Yatomo-no-Orchi came the old couple and began to eat their daughters. Every year Yatomo-no-Orchi came and ate one daughter. Finally the family had only one daughter left. An out-cast god came and promised to save the daughter only if she would become his wife. The family agreed and the god defeated Yatomo-no-Orchi with the sword of Kusanagi. When the god married the daughter she became know as the Kushinada." As Geraldine finished only Gmx was impressed with the story.  
  
"That had to be the lamest story I ever heard in my life." said Melvyn as he went back to pouting.  
  
His father Xavier was very angry at him. "You know Melvyn you should have some respect for what your mother says," he said trying to release all his anger out "besides your mother didn't finish the story yet." Xavier then ran his hand through his black hair.  
  
"That was only the legend Melvyn the story is about a girl who doesn't know that she is the Kushinada. Her school is attacked by a monster who wants to kill her so the Aragami won't be killed. The Aragami are monsters that have blue seeds imbedded into their skin. This seed is able to keep them alive if it is destroyed they die. Anyway the girl is frighten of this monster when a young teen boy comes in and helps her get away from the monster. The only strange thing is he is part Aragami monster. Later the girl is bind by vines and the boy is unable to rescue her. The monster Yatomo-no-Orchi then tries to hurt the boy but a team of specialist distract Yatomo-no-Orchi for the boy to free the girl. Yatomo-no-Orchi then hurts the boy and tries to kill him but the girl jumps in front of him to receive the blow to save the boy. The monster almost kills her but can't kill her or else all the Aragami will go back to sleep. So Yatomo-no-Orchi gives her a blue seed to live. She is embedded with a mitama which helps her sense Aragami creatures. These creatures are just like the one she encounter at school. Together the boy and girl defeat the monsters and soon after a few years get married. The End."  
  
"So what does that have to do with us mom?" asked Melvyn lonely still staring at the window.  
  
"This story was suppose to teach you to always stick together and be a good brother and sister to each other because when we're gone you two will only have each other." said Geraldine. Melvyn feels bad and looks over at Gmx.  
  
"Listen Gmx I'm sorry I got mad at you I guess I just must be blind not to see that you didn't cause the problem." said Melvyn sorrowfully.  
  
"That's okay Melvyn it happens." said Gmx looking up at her brother. Melvyn and Gmx then both embrace each other in a hug. Afterwards they start talking about school and to their parents. As they stopped at a red light a car comes out a nowhere and hits Xavier's car. The car goes spinning on the road and crashes into a lamp post.  
  



	7. ch 7 new lifestyle

Chapter seven

I do not own gargoyles or blue seed

"Crap man," said a drunk man. "Dude I think we better get out of here." Both drunks then get back in the car and speed down the empty road.  
  
"Mom Dad are you okay?" Asked Melvyn rubbing his head and looking at his sister who had a minor cut on her head.  
  
"Melvyn are mom and dad okay?" asked Gmx rubbing her head and undoing her seatbelt.  
  
Melvyn then gasped and looked at his parents. His mom was bleeding everywhere and breathing very slowly. Her legs were crashed in-between the metal of the car. She would never walk again. His dad was crushed between the steering wheel of the car and was gasping for air.  
  
"I…love…you…both…very…much." said Geraldine as she took her last breath of air. Her head then tilt to the right as her eyes began to swirl in her head. Her once glowing eyes of happiness were now filled with a blank emptiness.  
  
"Mom please come back don't die on me come back." Gmx cried hot tears of love that fell on to her dead mother hoping it would bring her back to life. Melvyn just bent his head down not being able to comprehend what happened.  
  
"Melvyn…Gmx come here." said Xavier While Melvyn held onto his sister trying to ease her down his father gave him a letter. "I want you…both to get out of here…and read the letter… when you are in a safe area." with that being his last breath he died and rolled over to his wife. If they both had not been dead but sleeping it would have been a perfect Kodak moment.   
  
"Mom, Dad please don't leave us." said Gmx crying her eyes out as she tried to think that they were just sleeping.  
  
"Sister," said Melvyn as he cried softly along with her. "Remember what dad said he told us to get out of the car and find a safe area to read this." Melvyn said holding up the letter that had blood stains from both of his parents. Slowly Gmx got out of the torn up car and walked slowly with her brother to the street. Both siblings then began to walk down an alley way to not be seen by any bystanders. They held onto each other for dear life because of the fear rising that they would lose each other. A bright light then shined a deep crystal blue right after they had started walking down the alley way on their car.  
  
"What was that?" asked Melvyn. He then looked at his sister she too had seen the light but was not willing to talk about it.  
  
Melvyn had to keep a tight hold of his sister for fear she would fall on the ground. As they walked down the alleyway they came up to their school and sat down in the cool grass where the bullies had beaten Gmx up earlier.   
  
"I guess we better read this letter now." said Melvyn as he tried not to cry in front of his sister. He knew he had to be string for his sister. He was the oldest and had to comfort her. Melvyn then began to read the letter very slowly holding back the hard lump in his throat.  
  
Dear Melvyn and Gmx if you are reading this letter we have died. Please don't worry or cry too much over are death. We loved both of you and wished we could have told you sooner about your past history. Since we didn't get to tell you when we were alive. You will have to go on the internet in the library and look up Japanese myths. There you will find the Kushinada Legend read it and understand you destiny in time. We will always love you.  
  
Love,  
  
Xavier and Geraldine.  
  
Melvyn couldn't stand it any longer and cried along with his sister holding on to her making sure to never lose her. They sat on the field grass for what seemed like hours embracing each other and crying. Finally they got up from their feet and began to try to compose themselves.  
  
"Well I guess we better get back home huh?" said Melvyn as he lifted his sister off from the ground trying to make a weak fake smile.  
  
"No," said his sister brushing off her blue skirt. "we need to go to the library to look for the information on the Kushinada legend." Gmx then brightened her face as best as she could but it didn't help. Melvyn could see past her and noticed that her eyes had become cold green eyes not her usual bright green eyes. Her eyes were expressing her pain of the lose.  
  
"But Gmx the library is probable already closed." said Melvyn skeptically.  
  
"Yeah the library is closed if you don't have a library key." said Gmx with a sly smile. Melvyn's eyes just then lit up as her heard his sister speak these words and hugged her.  
  
"Come on lets hurry to the library." Melvyn said as he tried to pull his sister's arm. There was a big tug. He then looked back at his sister with her head down crying again into her hands and kneeling on the ground again.  
  
Trying to ease the pain as best as he could he spoke to her. "Come on Gmx we need to find out our destiny that dad and mom gave us tonight. You wouldn't want to disappoint them now would you?" As soon as he had said this Gmx stopped crying and began to walk with Melvyn to the library determined to find both of their destinies..  
  
While walking down to the library Gmx could have sworn that she heard the same sound again before they went to dinner.  
  
"Are we at the library yet." asked Melvyn impatiently.   
  
"No we need to get to 1st and 2nd street. At that corner the library is only a block away." said Gmx.  
  
"Well I know a short cut lets cut through this alley and we'll be there in no time." said Melvyn trying to put on a smile for his sister.  
  
Melvyn then lead his sister down the dark alleyway. No lights were down the street only the moonlight shown the path. As they were walking down the alleyway Gmx knew she heard a sound.  
  
"Melvyn I think someone is following us." Gmx said with fear in her voice.  
  
"Gmx don't worry no one is following us." said Melvyn thinking it was because of the tragedy.  
  
They started to walk down some more down the alleyway listening for sounds. They both then heard a crash sound behind them. They both looked behind them and saw a monster. The monster had large teal wings bright red hair and a long tail.  
  
"Well, well if it is a pair of stupid humans." she said while walking closer to Melvyn and Gmx.  
  
"What do you want freak." said Melvyn trying to sound brave for his sister and getting into his fighting stance.  
  
"Oh I don't know I thought I might kill both of you for what you have done to me." said the creature.  
  
"But we didn't do anything to you. How are we responsible?" asked Gmx curiously.  
  
"Both of you just being alive is enough for me to kill you." said the creature.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Melvyn.  
  
"I am an angry of gargoyle that can tear you to shreds in an instance." said the gargoyle with a grin flexing her claws. The gargoyle then began to edge toward both of them making a low growl. Melvyn stepped in front of his sister to protect her as the gargoyle cornered them in the alleyway.  
  
"Time to have some fun with you" said the gargoyle as she pounced on Melvyn.   
  
As she lift Melvyn away from his sister. The gargoyle then took Melvyn by the collar and threw him into the wall. Gmx then began crying and screaming for her to stop. The gargoyle did nothing to hear her pleads. The gargoyle then beat up Melvyn more by punching him and kicking him into the ground. Melvyn already was licking his blood from his lip and getting a bruise around his left eye.  
  
"Any last words human before I kill you?" asked the gargoyle in an evil tone.  
  
"Don't hurt my sister." said Melvyn in deep gasps of air. Melvyn then let his head rest on the cold alleyway floor as he went unconscious.  
  
"Such a fool. I will kill both you and your sister goodbye human." said the gargoyle as she lifted up her claws to tear him.  
  
"Noooo." said Gmx as she leapt in front of her brother and took the full blow on her back.  
  
"Stupid human! Ouch!" said the gargoyle as she tried to get the human girl off of the boy to kill him. The girl was omitting some type of barrier over her brother and herself so the gargoyle couldn't touch them. "I'll get you guys next time." The gargoyle then flew off away into the darkness.  
  
"Gmx," said Melvyn worried as he look at his sisters limp body form and her glasses which were crack and falling off her face. "Gmx are you okay?" he said again hoping to get a small response from her. "Please don't die Gmx." Melvyn then picked up her body and held her close to his body rocking back and forth hoping to bring her back. 


	8. ch 8 changes

Chapter eight  
I don't own gargoyles or blue seed.

"Yeah," she said weakly lying on the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Melvyn as he cried into her shoulder. "I should have listen to you to and gone the longer way."  
  
"It's okay Melvyn," said Gmx. "I don't think the wound is that deep."  
  
"Maybe I better check it." said Melvyn cautiously. "this might hurt I have to turn you around to look at the wound." Melvyn just cried as he look at her wounded back.   
  
Her yellow shirt was soaked in blood. Her back was full of dried blood. From the looks of the wound the bleeding had stopped. Slowly he began to take off her shirt to look at the wound. Every time he took a little piece of the shirt off his sister would shiver and clutch her fist from the pain. Her blood had stopped running and was now attached to her yellow shirt like a huge bandage. Finally the shirt was off and the wound was indeed not deep. This was strange because the wound looked more like a little deep cut you could get from cut your finger on the knife. Melvyn then put the shirt back on Gmx so as not to aggravate the wound anymore.  
  
"Is it real bad Melvyn?" asked Gmx getting help from her brother to get up off from the ground clenching her teeth.  
  
"No it's barely a cat scratch." he said sounding surprised.  
  
"That's weird." said Gmx. " I think we better get back to our home right now. It's been a long night."   
  
Melvyn gave her his coat and just nodded his head in agreement and helped her walk all the way home. They both were soon home and walking up the steps when they saw two cops trying to get past them. Melvyn let them past as he tried to hold onto his sister who was still a little weak from the wound but was doing much better. When they reached the 3rd floor they were shocked with what they saw. Police men and woman were at their apartment searching their home.  
  
"I think we better go." said Melvyn to Gmx. Slowly the two went back down the stairs and onto the street hoping to find someone who could help them or at least give them a place to stay the night.   
  
"I guess this will just have to do." said Melvyn as he got Gmx a sleeping bag from the homeless shelter. They both then went to sleep trying to rid the memories of all that happened at night. They both slept through the rest of the night. In the morning both of them woke up and got a bowl of chicken soup from the homeless shelter.  
  
"You want to try and get to the library today?" asked Melvyn trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yes of course I do." said Gmx. After eating there breakfast they both went to the library to look up information on the Kushinada Legend. They reached the library the safe way and were soon typing in information to figure out what their destiny is. They looked up information for five hours until Melvyn wanted to leave.  
  
"Come on Gmx we've been here all day with no new information except that the Kushinada legend is that a legend and nothing more." said Melvyn "Maybe mom and dad were trying to express a deeper meaning with us?"   
  
"But there has to be a way to find out more information on this Kushinada legend." said Gmx staring at her brother.  
  
"Well, okay how about you try this site." said Melvyn pointing an internet site that had strange symbols. Gmx clicked on the site as strange Japanese symbols appeared.  
  
"Okay, then" said Gmx looking at the weird site. "Lets just go." Gmx and Melvyn then got their stuff and left the library walking out into the street.  
  
"Gmx," said Melvyn whispering softly "You better button up the jacket so no one will see you in the blooded shirt."  
  
"Oh okay." said Gmx taking her brother's blue coat from him and buttoning the coat all the way up to the collar to cover her shirt.   
  
Melvyn had gotten this coat from the homeless shelter. Gmx had gotten a pair of blue jeans and a skirt. The homeless shelter had run out of shirts so Gmx still had to wear her blooded shirt. It had been hard for Melvyn and Gmx to live in the shelter because they both looked too young to be an adult. If they were ever asked how old they were Melvyn would say that he was eighteen and that Gmx was nineteen. They had spent the worst night of their life's sleeping in the open street. One thing was determined they would never give up hope. Whatever happened to them now they didn't want to be separated by an orphanage or foster parents.   
  
Walking down the street they both stopped and looked into the electronics department with the televisions. The news was about to come on in five minutes. When the news did come on though it showed the accident that had happened last night. It was Melvyn's and Gmx's car they showed that had crashed into the lamppost. Both of them left before they could hear the whole story. Slowly walking down the street Melvyn held onto his sister as she began to shake. He knew she couldn't take the death of his and her parents so easily. He could barely handle it himself but he had to be strong for his sister. He hated it when she cried but he couldn't make her happy because the only thing that would make her happy was to see their parents again.  
  
"Come on Gmx." said Melvyn as they headed for the shelter to get their dinner. Gmx just nodded her head and followed him as small tears fell down her checks. Finally they had reached the shelter and were eating hot soup.  
  
"Gmx I know it was hard for you to see that on the news, but" said Melvyn sadly.  
  
"I know Melvyn it's just so hard and different to live without them." Gmx said sadly playing with her soup as a distraction.  
  
"Come on Gmx let's get our blankets and get a good night's sleep." said Melvyn comfortingly while holding Gmx in his arms. When they both had gotten their sleeping bags they went to the sleeping area. The bully's from school came from around the corner looking for trouble and snickering at Melvyn and Gmx.  
  
"Well, well look who it is guys." said the leader of the punks. He was wearing all black today and chains hanging down on his pants. He still had his scorpion tattoo on his left arm. His other two bully buddies were dressed in black too and had messy hair and earrings all over their body.  
  
"What do you want punk?" said Melvyn as he was getting very heated already dropping the sleeping bag down on the ground.  
  
"You know what I want Melvyn. I want your sister as my mate unless that's a problem." said the leader of the punk putting on a perverted smile at Gmx.  
  
"Hell if I'll let that happen jack." said Melvyn fuming his anger and clinching his fist.  
  
"You want to do it the hard way fine." said the leader. Without hesitation his two buddies grabbed him and began to beat him up as the leader edged slowly to Gmx.  
  
"Come on Gmx you know you want it." said the leader as the sun began to go down.  
  
"Leave me alone." said Gmx scared as her breathing became hard to control and sweat began to form on her brow.  
  
"Ohh come on just let me have a little taste." said the leader trapping Gmx in a corner trying to kiss her with his rotten mouth. Gmx then couldn't control onto her breathing any longer and fell to the ground clutching her hands as a pain spread all through her body.  
  
"Aww is little Miss Perfect scared". said the bully in a evil cooing voice.   
  
The leader then jumped back as he watched Gmx transform. Gmx lost her white skin color as it began to change to a red-peach color. She felt her clothes rip as two huge wings and a tail ripped out of her body causing her to scream at a high pitch. Her hands and feet then changed to claws and she then felt a pierce in her tongue, and tasted the cold copper blood as two small fangs were now visible in her mouth.   
  
The leader shocked at what he had seen happened moved back toward his buddies and told them to fight her and not Melvyn. Looking up at Gmx who was now at least six and a half feet tall the buddies tried to hurt Gmx but couldn't even make a move on her. Gmx was much to fast for them now in her new body. She swayed left and right missing their blows. Gmx then got courage and punched both of them back fifteen feet. Now that she knew she could fight she looked at the leader as her eyes became a fiery red as a low growl began to come from her mouth. The leader just looked up at her and wet his pants and took off running in the distance leaving his buddies n the dust.   
  
Feeling better Gmx went over to her brother and wiped his hair out of his face. Melvyn's face was now torn up he had two black eyes and cuts all over his face by the punks beating him up. Melvyn slowly opened his foggy eyes and stared at Gmx with horror. 


	9. ch 9 on the run again

Chapter nine

I don't own gargoyles or blue seed.

"Where the hell is my sister?" he said trying to get himself up but falling down again. Gmx then went over to help him up.  
  
"Don't touch me you freak of nature." said Melvyn pushing away his Gmx. "I'm asking again where is my sister?"  
  
"I'm right her Melvyn what's the matter?" said Gmx not knowing that she had transformed.  
  
"No your not. Stop playing with me you monster and tell me where my sister is." said Melvyn angered. Before Gmx could speak she heard police car sirens and tried to take Melvyn's hand to escape but he resisted her.  
  
"Melvyn come on we need to get away before the cops come." said Gmx staring at her brother who was shocked.  
  
"No your just another monster trying to take me away or kill me." said Melvyn as he backed away from Gmx. Gmx slowly edged toward Melvyn wondering why he was calling her a monster. "Stay away from me or I'll go to the cops."  
  
"Melvyn why won't you come with me." As Gmx took another step toward him. In that one moment Melvyn ran toward the police car that was pulling up. A cop came out of the car, shined the light on Gmx, and began to shoot at Gmx.  
  
"Hey stop it," said Gmx dodging the bullets with ease. "Melvyn make them stop shooting." She pleaded with her brother. Melvyn just looked at her in the eyes and gave her the most hated look in history. The police and her own brother wouldn't stop so she did the only thing she could she ran away climbing up the stairs crying hot tears as the cool rain washed over her. When she was far enough away from the cops to see her she saw Melvyn enter the police car willingly and drive away. Melvyn why are you leaving me? She thought to herself. Just as she was about to go down the stairs and try to follow him she caught her reflection a puddle. She couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at the image pointing back at her. Gmx pinched herself and then looked back at the puddle noticing she now had two small fangs, crystal eyes, and red-peach skin. Started by the image she fell on her knees and cried. Gmx then looked down at her hands and feet and noticed they were now claws. Gmx sat down and felt something strange on her back and looked behind her. She now had two large red-peach color wings and a matching tail. How could this have happened to me? She thought silently to herself as she began to cry again rocking herself back and forth. Could this be the legend? She thought silently to herself. After crying for what seemed like hours she composed herself and stood up on the building.  
  
"Guess I better get use to this." Gmx said trying to make the best of the situation. As she tugged at her wings to double check she wasn't dreaming. At that moment she lift off from the roof top gliding slowly over the city for a few seconds. A huge gust off wind then came at her which made her lose her balance and fell toward the city. Quickly thinking she lifted her new wings up and flew upward avoiding the danger.  
  
"That was close." said Gmx looking at the city. Gmx then heard a scream that no human could hear with her new sensitive hearing. She quickly raced toward the scream and saw a woman begging for her life by three streets thugs. Gmx flew down to protect the woman and succeeded by throwing the leader into a large trash can. Gmx then turn toward the other two thugs and roared. The sound of the roar scared the punks running away. Gmx then turn back to the woman.  
  
"Are you okay miss." said Gmx softly trying to comfort the woman.  
  
"Get…get away from me you freak." said the woman as she headed down the alley screaming 'monster'.  
  
"I just wanted to help." said Gmx sadly as she climbed up the wall using her claws as a small tear slid down her face. From that moment on Gmx decided to never help another human again. Gmx then flew back to the spot where she had changed and landed on the roof with a loud thump.  
  
"Ouch," Gmx said rubbing her knees. "I got to get a better hang of this thing." Gmx slowly lifted herself up as the sun rays began to come over the city and touch her skin. Gmx's breathing started to get faster and faster like before the transformation. Gmx poured over in pain again feeling her body change. Gmx then felt her wings and tail disappear. Her hands and feet become more human like and her face was back to it's natural color the only thing that didn't change were the fangs. They were still there but a little bit less visible to the naked eye.  
  
"I'm human again." said Gmx excitedly "Cool! Guess it only happens at sundown." Gmx then began to go down the stairs when she noticed she could jump the staircases with ease.  
  
"This is so weird. Hey maybe I have only my agility powers when I'm human." Gmx said smiling. Gmx then began to walk onto the street as a normal human being, well as normal as she could be anyway. Gmx had only one thing in mine, her brother.  
  
"So that's how it happened then." said Elisa astonished by the story. "It's almost like a werewolf curse."  
  
"I guess you could say that." said Gmx leaning against the stone.  
  
"But were are your fangs? I can't see them." Asked Elisa wondering if she was lying.  
  
"I have them right here." Gmx said opening her mouth and pointing to two white fangs on either side of her mouth. "So does this mean I'm off the hook or are you still going to hold a grudge." Gmx said smiling slyly.  
  
"Well considering your story I guess you have your reasons." said Elisa comforting. "But you will still have to stay her with Brooklyn and the rest of the gargoyles."  
  
"Why!?" said Gmx standing up and fuming.  
  
"Because if you were to leave they would find out your secret and think that you are on Demona's side." said Elisa trying to explain her why but not succeeding.  
  
"Who is Demona?" Asked Gmx grumpily.  
  
"She a gargoyle just like you. She can change into a human in the day and a gargoyle at night." Elisa said filling her in on the information.  
  
"Why do they dislike Demona?" asked Gmx curiously.  
  
"They dislike her because she tries to kill all the humans in New York and the world. Demona hates humans and tries all the time to kill me and other people." said Elisa in a lowering tone.  
  
"Sorry about that." said Gmx sorrowfully.  
  
"That's okay, you knew nothing about it." said Elisa trying to regain back her smile.  
  
"Okay Demona is evil but can I at least get some lunch considering that I'm now in my human form." said Gmx wryly.  
  
"Fine you can come with me to get lunch." said Elisa smiling at Gmx.  
  
"That's going to be a little difficult since I'm still chained to this wall." said Gmx gaining back her attitude to have her feelings covered again.  
  
"I'll untie you only if," said Elisa pausing and looking at Gmx sternly. "you promise to have breakfast with me and return here." Elisa then went over to Gmx and tried to unlock the chains on her wrists and feet. Gmx stepped back not allowing Elisa to get to close to see her wrists. After Elisa releases Gmx, Gmx rubs her wrists from the pain of the chain.  
  
"Do you have any shoes I can borrow?" Gmx said staring at her bare feet. "I kind of messed my other shoes up."  
  
"No I don't have extra shoes but I think Xantos has some shoes." said Elisa.  
  
"Who's Xantos?" asked Gmx puzzled as they both began to descend down the stairs.  
  
"Xantos is the owner of the castle, this building and other corporations." said Elisa.   
  
Elisa then explained the cursed that was put on the gargoyles. The gargoyles were in permanent stone until the castle would be above the clouds. Xantos believed in this legend and took the castle here and the gargoyles came alive. Later after he pretended he was their friend he made them steal hard chips to make super gargoyle robots. The robots failed to be better than the originals. As the years went by Xantos always tried to get the gargoyle again, and threatened the gargoyles. Xantos then regained back his trust when he saved the gargoyle from being destroyed. After Elisa had explained all of this they both went to the parking lot to her car.  
  
"Gmx," said Elisa slowly. "I'm sorry about your parents and brother and everything." When Elisa spoke this Gmx just turn around with her stray chestnut hairs covering her face and just sighed as she placed her head down into her chest. Elisa was about to comfort her when she just perked right up and started to look for Elisa's car. Oh man, I feel sorry for her having to live on the streets trying to find her brother so she and him can be together again. Just looking at her I know she has been through enough to last her a life time. Nobody should have to deal with this much pain. Especially being called a freak because you're a little different.   
  
"Hey Elisa." said Gmx enthusiastically getting Elisa out of her thoughts. "Where's your car I'm starving." Elisa then got out of her trance and walked over to her red car. She beeped the car and let in Gmx on the passenger side while she got over to the driver's seat. As Elisa started the car she looked over to Gmx feeling sorry for her. Gmx was just staring out of the car window staring aimlessly at nothing.  
  
"Hey Gmx." said Elisa trying to lighten the mood. Gmx slowly cooked her head toward Elisa's direction.  
  
"What is it Elisa?" Gmx asked rather dully.  
  
"I think I have some shoes in the back of my car if you want them you can have them." said Elisa. Gmx eyes lighted up as she went to the back of the car and found the perfect shoes. The shoes were old but they still had their blue color. Anyway it's not like she was going to give up on a good deal.   
  
"Thanks Elisa." she said as she began to tie the shoes on fast.   
  
Finally they were at the breakfast place called Jenny's. Elisa parked the car in the parking lot and then her and Gmx went inside to eat. They both were able to get a good seat and were severed right away. Elisa just got toast and Orange Juice but Gmx on the other hand got two eggs, ham, pancakes, and bacon. Gmx also got a salad without cucumbers. As Elisa looked at Gmx she saw that she was happy at getting a good meal. After they were done with their breakfast and Elisa had paid the bill they went back to Elisa's car. While Elisa opened the car Gmx just stood ten feet away from the car.  
  
"Come on Gmx we got to get back to Xantos's building." said Elisa impatiently.  
  
"I'm not going back Elisa," said Gmx seriously. "I going to find my brother and save him so I have to do a job now." Elisa just stared at her as Gmx ran away from Elisa not looking back.  
  
"Gmx," Elisa shouted as Gmx got further away from her. "I can help you get your brother." Elisa said softly to herself as she watched Gmx run away from her fading into the streets. 


	10. ch 10 jobs and trust

Chapter 10  
  
Gmx didn't want to run away from the cop she really wanted to be her friend but had to take all the jobs she could to get money. Finally when she was out of sight of the cop she turn down an alley and caught her breath. There down the alley was a very small rotten door that reeked of decay. The sign on the door said 'Condemned Till Further Notice'. Making sure no one was looking Gmx went inside the building and closed the door softly behind her.  
  
"Gmx," shouted a shadowing figure. Slowly Gmx turned toward the shadow and cast her gaze down becoming interested with her shoes. "Gmx, where were you last night?" said the figure as it began to walk toward Gmx.  
  
"I can explain Joe I…" said Gmx not being able to finish her sentence.  
  
"Explain that you skipped a job." said Joe sarcastically in anger.  
  
"But," said Gmx trying to get her opinion in.  
  
"No but's about you worthless wench." said Joe coldly slapping her face. "Do you really want your brother back Gmx or is that just a small dream to you?"   
  
"I do want my brother back." said Gmx grinding her teeth and trying not to lose her temper.  
  
"Well what happened why didn't you come?" he asked a little less harsher as he plopped down on an old couch that had green mold growing on the seat.  
  
"I was trying to get here but a gargoyle came and showed me to his friends," Joe gave a very angry look as he let his head slip down and pulled it back up in a going on movement. Joe then motioned for her to continue waving his hands. "I really did try getting away from him but couldn't so that's why I wasn't here."  
  
"Oh and sure the gargoyle gave you new shoes too." said Joe sarcastically looking down at her feet.  
  
"No he didn't I found them." Gmx lied hoping he would be fooled.  
  
"Well then I guess I better start seeing some improvement freak." said Joe smiling evilly.   
  
He knew he had hit a soft spot for Joe knew why Gmx was better than any other human. She was the first one to come to him and tell him what she was. Joe of course didn't believe it until she turned into a gargoyle in front of his eyes. Joe then made sure she would only work for him. Gmx's eyes drew away from the ground as she stared at Joe with her red slit eyes.  
  
"That's it I'm thru with trying to do stuff for you I bet I could find a better job anyway." said Gmx ragging before she could touch the door though Joe spoke to her so only her ears could hear.  
  
"Okay Gmx, thanks for that big secret you gave about you being a freak of nature. When do you turn into a monster at night right. Also your brother's name is what Melvyn. Just wondering so I can call the cops and say a teen broke into my shop trying to steal money." Joe said smiling slyly. He knew he had her in the palm of his hands. Gmx just clutched the door handle tightly trying to hold back her tears. "Stupid wench you should have know better than to tell your secret to me." said Joe unemotionally moving closer to Gmx grabbing her by her collar and throwing her into the trashcans. Gmx got up and shivered as he came closer to her. "Now get back to work before I really do tell your secret." Joe said in a menacing way.   
  
Joe just handed her a piece of paper telling her what destruction to cause when and where. Gmx turned the door open and left the building. Damn him! Damn him to hell! Gmx thought. Trying not to lose self control or cry she jump up onto a building sat down and cried sobbing because of her life. Her life was a piece of crap nothing was going right, and her brother she needed him right now. Thinking to herself she remembered her parents and got enough courage to with stand today. She would do all the jobs and prove to Joe she was not just some stupid wench. Gmx then began to go to her missions and cause chaos.  
  
Damnit where could she be? Thought Elisa as she was driving her car. Elisa had been driving all day trying to find Gmx. It was almost night time and if Gmx wasn't at the castle she knew she would have to tell her secret to the clan which is something she wasn't prepared to do.  
  
"Well I guess I better just head to the castle." said Elisa as she drove to Xantos. "Damn these stairs. I need to tell Xantos to make an elevator here." Elisa was finally back to her own comfortable chair. If she was going to go up stairs at least her chair would be there to let her relax. Elisa reached the top and was shocked at what she saw. Her chair was missing from it's usual place.   
  
"Great my chair is missing." said Elisa fuming. The most comfortable chair was missing.   
  
Elisa then looked over the area and found her chair but someone was already in it. The person was rolled up in a little ball trying to get comfortable in the small space. Slowly Elisa went over to the person and tried to see who it could be. She looked over and saw it was only Gmx smiling softly in her sleep. Her hair was in her face and Elisa moved her bangs out to see her smile more, her fang was hanging outside of her mouth. Elisa then walked away from the comfortable chair and got a beaten up metal fold chair out of the closet and sat next to Gmx. Just when Elisa was getting comfortable Gmx woke up and stretched out of the chair.  
  
"Aaahhh," she said as she saw Elisa sitting next to her. Seeing another person was enough to give anyone a freight.  
  
"Good morning to you to." said Elisa sarcastically.  
  
"Damnit, you scared the living crap out of me." said Gmx catching he breath and getting out of the chair yawning.  
  
"How did you get up here anyway? The security is not allowed to let anyone in except people with badges or people who work here." Elisa asked questioningly.  
  
"I have my ways." said Gmx uneasily and a little cranky at the same time. Elisa decided not to get into a fight and just stay out of her way.  
  
"How many hours of sleep do you get?" asked Elisa curiously.  
  
"I just get like three to zero hours of sleep because the sun gives me enough energy I don't need to sleep a lot." said Gmx boringly.  
  
"Does that mean your like an energizer bunny that uses the sun as energy." asked Elisa a little confused.  
  
"Of course Captain Obvious I just keep going and going and going." said Gmx sarcastically as she mimicked the energizer bunny. "Well I guess I better get ready to meet everybody." As she turned her gaze to the outside it showed a bright orange sun slowly descending into the horizon. "Oh better take these off." Gmx said as she untied her new shoes quickly and standing barefoot to where she was tied up.   
  
Slowly the sun descended down and the dark of night came. Gmx started to breath faster and begin her transformation as the other gargoyles were breaking out of their shells. The other gargoyles yawned as they all stepped down from their perch to ask the new gargoyle questions. Gmx just stood their leaning against the stone block having already destroyed the chains.  
  
"How the hell did you break the chains off?" asked Broadway one of the guy gargoyles with teal skin.  
  
"Well I broke them before the sun came up but not enough time to run away before I turned to stone." said Gmx lazily trying to make the lie sound real. Elisa just stared at her wondering why she wouldn't tell them about what really happened in the morning. Guess she's just not ready to tell her secret yet. Elisa thought silently to herself as she began to get tired.  
  
"I gotta get some sleep guys if you need anything just call me." said Elisa as she started to go down the hall of stairs.  
  
"Bye Elisa." they all said as she left.  
  
"So where are you from?" asked Lexington.  
  
"How did you get here?" asked Goliath.  
  
"Are there others like you?" asked Angela.  
  
"Where do you live?" asked Hudson.  
  
They were all surrounding her and making her not able to breath. Must have air. Thought Gmx as she leaned up against a wall. She saw Brooklyn go through the crowd of questioning gargoyles. He then was being squeezed by the other gargoyles as he whispered softly for only her to hear.  
  
"Hey," said Brooklyn leaning over Gem. "Want get out?" Without hesitation she left the surrounded crowd of gargoyles holding Brooklyn's hand. Gmx followed Brooklyn out into the cool night sky flying by his side. As she was flying she noticed that she was flying to close to Brooklyn and still holding onto his hand. She quickly retreated away from him hoping she wasn't blushing.  
  
"Thanks for saving me from your friends." said Gmx looking at Brooklyn's pool of brown eyes.  
  
"No problem." he said relaxingly as he looked into her crystal eyes.  
  
Am I falling for this Gargoyle no way can't be. He is kind of cute though, wait a second what am I saying I'm human, well at least part human and human and gargoyle don't mix. Gmx sighed as she thought.  
  
"Hey where are we going?" asked Gmx curiously as they went deeper into the city to a place she had never seen before.  
  
"We gargoyles go on patrol and help the humans." said Brooklyn sighing. Gmx just shifted her gaze toward the ground not caring at all of what he said of humans. "I know you don't like to help humans but I want to show you that there are good humans in the world."  
  
"Got that right." As Gmx flew ahead of Brooklyn and followed a high pitched scream with her super hearing.  
  
"Come on lady hand over the goods." said a thug. The lady couldn't speak as she was being pushed against the wall.  
  
"Ten dollars!" shouted the thug. "We mugged you for ten dollars. Sorry but we have to kill you for so little money."  
  
"I don't think so jack." said Gmx smiling evilly at the thug showing off her fangs. Gmx then ran at the thugs with her super speed and knock them all out before Brooklyn showed up. The leader of the thugs cut her arm but she still kept fighting until she knocked him in the trash can. Trying to be nicer she approached the woman and gave her back her money. The woman startled by her movements backed up until Gmx handed her money back. She waited for the woman to scream or say monster so Brooklyn could see that the humans were bad.  
  
"Thank you." said the woman as she ran off in the other direction. Gmx just gaped at the woman then at Brooklyn who was leaning against the wall. Gmx was lost for words no one had ever done that for her just said a simple 'thank you' usually it would be a scream or shout of 'monster', 'freak'.  
  
"Did you see that she didn't scream or anything." said Gmx excitedly jumping up and down.  
  
"Told you some humans weren't bad. Did you get cut by that knife?" asked Brooklyn as he tried to see if her arm got cut.  
  
"No." said Gmx as she showed him her arm which was not cut at all.  
  
"How about we get back and let the other know about your discovery?" said Brooklyn.   
  
With that they both climbed up the wall and flew off back to the castle. They soon were greeted by the other Gargoyles who yet again began to harass Gmx about her past. Finally the whole clan got on her nerves that she just told them the story.   
  
The story was she lost her whole family by humans who shattered her family in the day. The only reason she survived was by not getting back to their hideaway on time. She used to live in Maine and that she didn't know if there were others like her. She only knew that her family was the only gargoyle clan. After her family's death she move to New York because she wanted to take revenge on the humans in New York. The gargoyles then stopped and stared at her. She quickly finished saying that she now was going to help the gargoyle because Brooklyn made her see the good in some humans. Brooklyn's face showed a small tint of red. Both of his brothers then started to pick on him.   
  
After Gmx had explained her story all the gargoyle then left to do some more patrol on the city. Gmx was paired with Brooklyn to patrol the west side of the city. They spent the rest of the night helping defenseless humans. It was almost sunrise when they had to return back to the castle.  
  
"Come on Gem we got to return." said Brooklyn.  
  
"Okay." said Gmx as she and Brooklyn then flew back to the castle. When they reached the castle they were greeted by a man.  
  
The man was tall and dressed in a fancy business suit. He also had his hair in a short ponytail and had a mustache. The man then approached Brooklyn and Gmx.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Xantos the owner of this building." said Xantos as he made a fake smile staring at the new gargoyle.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gem." said Gmx trying not to smack him across the face. She could feel that he was evil as she quickly let go of his hand.  
  
"I mean you no harm." said Xantos trying his hardest to welcome her but not succeeding.  
  
"Thanks." Gmx said gruffly as she left the man called Xantos.  
  
"Hey wait up Gmx." said Brooklyn running after her. "Why were you so mean to Xantos, he just wants to help you."   
  
"Listen Brooklyn not to be mean or anything but that Xantos guy tried to kill you a few years back right?" Brooklyn just nodded his head in agreement. "I just can't trust him for what he did to your clan." What am I saying!? Am I now protective of his clan. Damnit I need to think and sort this out.  
  
"Can you at least try to trust him?" said Brooklyn with his puppy eyes. Damnit I hate it when he does the puppy eyes that was the only reason I have been helping the humans anyway.  
  
"Okay, I'll try but I'm not going to like it." said Gmx as she got next to her stone slab waiting to be tied up.  
  
"What are you doing over there?" asked Brooklyn.  
  
"Waiting for you to tie me up what else." said Gmx with sarcasm.  
  
"You want to be tied up." Said Brooklyn with sarcasm as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Aren't you afraid I might get away." Gmx asked.  
  
"No I trust you." said Brooklyn. "Come perch next to me."  
  
"Okay." said Gmx as she sat next to Brooklyn waiting for the sun to touch her skin. When Brooklyn turned to stone Gmx got off the perched and took in the pain of her transformation.  
  
"Morning Gmx." said Elisa smiling.  
  
"Morning to you too." said Gmx grumpily.  
  
"So you going to stay here are do I have to chain you down." said Elisa sternly.  
  
"You don't need to chain me down. I'll be back when the sun is down." said Gmx as she headed for the door.  
  
"Where do you go during the day?" asked Elisa curiously.  
  
"None of your business." said Gmx angrily as she went down the stairs.   
  
Elisa just let her go. She knew she had been through a lot and didn't need a cop bugging her every five minutes. Wait a second she can look up Gmx's record and see if Gmx is in the Luck Game. Elisa then rushed to the police station in her red car. She parked her car and rushed into the station looking for Morgan.  
  



	11. ch 11 betrayed

Chapter eleven

I don't own gargoyles or blue seed

"Hey has anybody seen Morgan?" asked Elisa franticly.  
  
"I'm right here Elisa." said Morgan.  
  
Elisa then turned around to see Morgan sitting in his chair.  
  
"What do you need Elisa? If it's searching for that kid it might take till Thursday to find out all the information. " asked Morgan.   
  
"I need you to look up a car crash that happened two years ago." said Elisa.  
  
Gmx was walking back to Luck's warehouse wondering what her new job would be.  
  
"Ah Gmx thought I see you today." said Luck evilly counting hundred dollar bills.  
  
"Where'd you get that money." asked Gmx.  
  
"I got it from this business lady today. All she wants is you to meet her on Thursday at seven o'clock." said Luck.  
  
"You know I can't do that. Did you tell her about my condition?" asked Gmx angrily clutching her fists.  
  
"Yes, but Gmx before you do anything stupid think about your brother." said Luck fearing Gmx's wrath. Gmx slowly put Luck down and let her eyes go back to their regular green color.  
  
"What do I have to do." asked Gmx staring at the ground.  
  
"I just said it. All you have to do is meet her Thursday night here." said Luck  
  
"That's it?!" asked Gmx thinking there has to be a catch.  
  
"Yea, oh she also wants you to not do any more jobs until she is done with you." said Luck "So basically go have fun and relax."  
  
"Thanks Luck." said Gmx leaving the warehouse happy but still a little suspicious of Luck.  
  
"No thank you Gmx." Luck said smiling evilly as she left.  
  
"Did she take the bait?" asked a woman with red hair getting out from behind a crate.  
  
"Of course she did and by Thursday Gmx will have made me a lot of money." said Luck smiling up at the lady.  
  
"Are you sure she will corporate? If not I will make you the poorest man in the world." said the lady with red hair.  
  
"Yea because I have her brother right here." said luck as he pointed over to a sound proof cage with air holes. "If she doesn't corporate I'll kill him."  
  
"Good idea, cause if this fails you fail." said the red head lady as she left the warehouse.  
  
I'm free to do whatever I want. What should I do? I know I'll annoy Elisa at work. Me very evil and will have fun. Thought Gmx as she headed back to the castle.  
  
It was the first fun filled day of Gmx's life as she annoyed Elisa in the morning and spent the rest of the day walking the park getting the occasional stares. Finally it was time for her to go back to the castle. When she reached the castle Elisa was already there waiting for Gmx.   
  
"Hey what's up Gmx." said Elisa cheerfully.  
  
"Nothing much. Think I'll actually stay here and explore the castle for a few days." said Gmx happily as the sun began to touch her skin and her transformation began.  
  
"Hey Gem nice to see ya." Said Brooklyn as he woke up. "Ready to save some people's lives tonight."  
  
"Why not. Come on let's go now." said Gmx as she pulled Brooklyn out to save people and get away from being harassed by his clan again.   
  
That night Brooklyn and Gmx spent the night again saving people's lives and getting closer together. It was then time to head back to the castle and go to sleep. They both headed home. Brooklyn then perched up on the building while Gmx just stood on the ground next to him waiting for her transformation and his turning to stone as the sun rose.  
  
The next few days before Thursday Gmx spent the days exploring the huge castle and fighting crime at night with Brooklyn. During the days she found new passages in the castle. Even though she loved exploring the castle she loved the night more because of Brooklyn. He made the night more pleasant. Gmx didn't know it but was falling in love with Brooklyn.  
  
"Hey where are we going?" asked Gmx curiously as they went deeper into the city to a place she had never seen before.  
  
"It's a surprise Gem." said Brooklyn smiling back at her.  
  
"Um you know that's not my real name my real name is Gmx if you want to call me that." said Gmx nervously. She had earned Brooklyn's trust and thought it was better if he knew her real name.  
  
"Hmm, it suits you." said Brooklyn slowing down and gliding down onto an old roof top. Gmx glided down to the building next to him and waited for him to say something. Brooklyn just searched for something on the ground until he found it. It was a small yellow jewel. He then pushed the small jewel and the top of the building roof began to shake. Gmx was loosing her balance but Brooklyn caught her in his arms before she fell. Damnit am I blushing. He is so cute. Damnit don't kid yourself he just another jerk but he is cute wonder what he would look like in regular clothes. Ahh bad Gmx bad. Gmx thought as she gazed into his chocolate eyes again. The building then stopped shaking and a small door on the top of the building slowly opened. Brooklyn then took her hand and lead her into his hideaway.   
  
It was gorgeous there were ancient building pieces. Roman columns that were holding up the building. A beautiful water fountain stood in the middle. It was a human girl and boy holing hands looking into each others eyes. They were in love. Surrounding them were monsters, demons, and humans with machine guns. All of the evil creatures were ready to attack them but they were smiling in each other's eyes. A small inscription could be seen at the bottom of the fountain. Gmx bent down folding her wings and read the inscription aloud.  
  
"Let love bloom in the mist of danger." said Gmx slowly getting back up and looking at Brooklyn. She had fallen in love over night.  
  
"Do you like it here?" asked Brooklyn as he looked at her fidgeting her hands. Slowly she stopped fidgeting her hands and went over to Brooklyn. Still amazed by all the ancient arts.  
  
"I love it." said Gmx softly to Brooklyn. "But why did you take me here. I mean really we just meet and you can't love me right?" Gmx looked down at the ground covering her face with her chestnut hair trying to hide her blush. Brooklyn took his clawed hand and lifted her face to his.  
  
"I've never shown anyone this place before at all." Brooklyn said staring into her crystal eyes blushing a little. " I love you Gmx."  
  
Gmx was started by his words and didn't now what to say. I love you too Brooklyn it's just I don't think we can ever be together. Gmx had to hide her love for him because in the end he would only get hurt.   
  
"Um Brooklyn I need to tell you something." said Gmx as she walked closer to Brooklyn. Does she not love me or does she already have someone else?   
  
"What is it?" he asked confused by her tone.   
  
Great how are you going to explain this. 'Oh hi Brooklyn you see I really do like you and all except I'm human in the day.' that would sound perfect to him. Gmx thought as she tried to figure out what to tell him. Before she could say anything her asked first.  
  
"Gmx why do you always wear those biker gloves?" asked Brooklyn.   
  
How did that question get in here? Gmx thought as she tried to answer his last question.  
  
"I like to wear them." said Gmx. Great answer Einstein.  
  
"Why?" asked Brooklyn curiously.  
  
"Just cause I like them a lot." said Gmx starting to get angry.  
  
"Will you take them off now?" Asked Brooklyn.  
  
"No because I'm not… I like them a lot that's all you need to know." said Gmx trying to think of what to ask him.  
  
"Oh no." Said Gmx. "It's Thursday. I need to leave Brooklyn."  
  
"Why?" asked Brooklyn.  
  
"Listen I like you a lot and don't want you to get hurt so just stay here I need to take care of some business." with that said she left Brooklyn flying into the air speeding off toward her destination.  
  
"Hey Morgan do you have the results on the information?" asked Elisa.  
  
"Yea, it said there was no record of anyone by that name." Elisa shocked by his comment then went off to her car to find Gmx.  
  
"Can't believe I forgot that easily." said Gmx as she flew down to the warehouse. "Luck I'm here."  
  
A bright light was then shown on Gmx as Luck and another gargoyle came out form the shadows.  
  
"You!" said Gmx clutching her fist. "Damn you."  
  
"I wouldn't do that Gmx." said Luck as he stepped into the light lighting a cigarette.  
  
"And why not Luck." said Gmx angrily.  
  
"Because I have your friends." Luck then pushed a button as the ground began to sink into the floor going lower until it stopped. Gmx then looked around in the dark and saw that her gargoyle friends were hung on the wall by electric chains.  
  
"These aren't my friends." said Gmx as the lights flickered on.  
  
"Really, then what about him." said Luck as he pointed to a beaten up orange gargoyle, with blood stained hair.  
  
"Brooklyn." shouted Gmx.  
  
"Don't worry we won't hurt him if you corporate." said the gargoyle with red hair.  
  
"Hell I wouldn't corporate with you if you were the last person on earth." said Gmx pointing angrily at he gargoyle.  
  
"Fine have it your way." The red headed gargoyle then got out a huge crate and open it. Inside the crate was a boy who looked to be no more than fourteen. She then lifted the boy up and laid him on the cold ground and was about to strike him when she heard a noise.  
  
"Don't hurt him I'll do whatever you want." said Gmx moving closer to the red head gargoyle. The red head gargoyle then put the boy back in the crate and showed Gmx to a lab table.  
  
"What do you want me to do red head." asked Gmx as she was near the lab table if she wasn't able to fight them the least she could do is pist them off.  
  
"Any more of that attitude and you will lose your brother. My name is Demona by the way." said Demona as she smiled evilly at Gmx.  
  
"Demona. Aren't you the one the clan hates." asked Gmx. "Not to mention a huge promotion to you for being the biggest wench ever."  
  
"Yes." said Demona as she began to get different chemicals. Demona then took Gmx by the throat and whispered for only her ears. "Call me anything else and your brother dies."  
  
"Hey Luck don't you have any shame in doing this." asked Gmx sarcastically.  
  
"No, as long as I make money I feel perfectly fine." said Luck evilly. "Also I just wanted you to know I held your brother here captive so if you ever got way out of hand I could threaten you with his life."  
  
"You bastard. How dare you do this to my brother." said Gmx pist off and trying not to hit either or else she would lose her brother.  
  
"Stop losing your temper or I will slice your brother and friends." said Demona smiling wryly. Gmx then remembered where her friends were and stopped talking so she wouldn't lose her temper. Until someone spoke out.  
  
"Gmx how is that human your brother?" asked Brooklyn curiously.  
  
"You mean to tell me you didn't tell him." said Demona seizing the opportunity to hurt Gmx. Grabbing Gmx's left arm Demona pushed her in front of Brooklyn. "Gmx tell them why your brother is human and why your not or else I kill your brother."  
  
Gmx just sighed as she took in a deep breath and began to tell her story to everyone. Gmx revealed the tragedy that she went through in becoming a gargoyle and how she lost her brother to a mysterious gargoyle that fled from her in the middle of the night.   
  
"And that's how I became a gargoyle." Gmx slowly tilted her head down that had been the hardest confession ever. "Brooklyn I never meant to hurt you. I would have told you sooner but I was afraid you would be mad at me."  
  
"Why on earth would I be mad at you." said Brooklyn taken back by the whole story.  
  
"Your not mad at me?" asked Gmx fearfully  
  
"No I'm not mad at you I'm just mad that you lied to me and all of us." said Brooklyn as he tilted his head to the rest of his clan. "I don't think I can ever trust you again Gmx."   
  
"Enough with the sentimental crap." said Demona as she injected all the gargoyles with a dart that had yellow liquid inside.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Gmx ready to pounce on Demona the only thing holding her back was her brother's life.  
  
"Don't worry I just tranquilized them." said Demona  
  
With that said Gmx just bent her head as she looked at her brother in the crate. He had changed a lot. His glow of happiness had fade from him. His hair wasn't shiny chestnut anymore it was tinted with darkness. His eyes were the most that changed, his eyes were now a deep dark blue of coldness with no emotion.   
  
"Come on Gmx we don't have all night lay on the table." said Demona in a cold voice. Gmx just did as she was told for fear of killing her only relative alive. Gmx was then chained down by Luck. She gave him the best death glare meaning mess-with-my-brother-I-dare-you-to -pull-something. Luck then just ran over to Demona side with a little bit of fear in him. Who could save her now, nobody her friends were all tied up her brother was in danger the night seemed completely hopeless.  
  
"What do you mean they're not here?!" shouted Elisa at Xantos.  
  
"Exactly that. They left tonight and aren't here now." said Xantos. Elisa then hurried down the castle stairs and drove in her car looking for any sight of gargoyle at all.  
  
"Why did you want me?" asked Gmx.  
  
"I don't want you I need you." said Demona as she began to strap Gmx down on the table.  
  
"Why?" asked Gmx.  
  
"Because," she said silently. "You have super healing powers."  
  
"So what if I have super healing powers, you can't have them." said Gmx trying to restrain her temper.  
  
"I have found a way for you to give me your powers. Do you see the machine behind you?" said Demona as she pointed to a huge silver machine. The machine had chemicals in tubes that were different colors. One of the tubes was purplish blue and had the label A. the next test tube was orange and had the label B. the next test tube was a murky brown color that had the label AB, and the last test tube had nothing in it except the label O. Gmx then looked as far as she could around and saw a computer screen scanning some blood on a micro plate.  
  
"What does this machine do?" asked Gmx as Demona stuck her with an IV needle.   
  
"Glad you asked. This machine takes blood and can change the blood to fit another person's blood type." said Demona admiring the machine.  
  
"Do you guys need a room or something don't want to be a pervert." If she couldn't yell at them maybe she could pist them off with her sarcasm. Demona quickly rushed over to Gmx and smacked her on the face leaving a red mark. Gmx wouldn't scream even if the pain was killing her she would not give Demona that satisfaction.  
  
"So this machine will change my blood type to fit yours." Demona just nodded her head as she began the sequence code. "Too bad it won't work." said Gmx smiling.  
  
"Of course it will work." Demona shouted. "I built it designed especially for you."  
  
"Hey Luck did you tell her everything or leave a few things out." said Gmx as she watch Demona drew her attention to Luck.  
  
"Don't listen to her it's a trick." said Luck trying to save his own skin. "I told you everything about her being a gargoyle and having a brother. She's just trying to escape."  
  
"So Luck you told her everything I said to you." said Gmx laughing with herself.  
  
"What are you hiding Gmx tell me or else I will kill your brother." said Demona losing her temper.  
  
"Fine I'll tell you if you get my brother out of that cage so he can hear us." said Gmx. Demona not wanting to lose at all let her brother out who was startled by his sister's appearance.  
  
"That's not my sister." said Melvyn.  
  
"I am too your sister or do I have to remind you." said Gmx trying not to sound to aggressive.  
  
"You can't prove that you're my sister." said Melvyn shooting daggers at his real sister.   
  
"Yes, I can you remember that paper that dad gave to us to find our destiny has anything strange happened to you." Melvyn then just gasped and let a small tear fall down his face.  
  
"It really is you sister." said Melvyn.  
  
"I don't understand what's the meaning of this?" said Demona pist off that her brother was able to recognize her only with words.  
  
"Demona don't you want to make sure I'm the one with super healing powers." said Gmx trying to get her attention.  
  
"I already know you have the powers because Luck said you did." said Demona.  
  
"You want to trust his word again after he lied to you bout me already, because I know you know that my brother has information you knew nothing about."  
  
"Fine I'll test you, you little wench." said Demona as she got out a sharp knife and cut into Gmx's skin. Gmx wanted to cry but didn't. Demona was shocked with her discovery. When she cut Gmx's arm green blood oozed out of her arm. 


	12. ch 12 secrets revealed

Chapter twelve

I don't own gargoyles or blue seed.

"What the hell are you?" asked Demona in rage looking at the green blood from the arm healed in an instant. Gmx just stared at Demona as a wicked smile crept up onto her face and said nothing.  
  
"Answer me now you freak." said Demona as she slapped Gmx on the face yet again.  
  
"God Demona is that the best you can do?" asked Gmx with sarcasm. Demona then began to lash out on Gmx using all her strength. Her claws were ripping through her skin and causing green blood to seep out of her wounds. Gmx's body was covered in her blood but she would never cry, she couldn't; so Gmx let her continue with her lashes as her flesh was being ripped from her body.  
  
"No stop hurting my sister." said Melvyn at the top of his lungs. The gargoyles on the other side of the building were coming too and so was Brooklyn the tranquilizer was slowly wearing off. Even though Brooklyn could barely open his eyes. He could hear everything that was being said between Demona and Gmx.  
  
"How the hell do you know that she is your sister?! You can't believe her word can you?" said Demona furious that he could figure it out. "She's not even human and you believe her to be your sister."  
  
"She is my sister we have the same blood." said Melvyn coldly as his eyes changed from there usual blue gray to green cat eyes staring at Demona.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me he had green blood like her?" said Demona hissing through her clenched teeth.  
  
"Um…um because he never told me." said Luck almost about ready to piss his pants.   
  
Gmx just laughed of the thought of Luck pissing his pants in front of everyone the humiliation for him. Do it. Do it. Do it. Gmx thought silently as she watched Demona's face change from victory to defeat in seconds.  
  
Demona was stuttered for words not only had a human not gotten enough information on Gmx but her brother was the same as her, but not a gargoyle. The same as her. Thought Demona silently to herself. Demona then leaped up to Melvyn and began to trace his cage.  
  
"So Melvyn your saying that is your sister because she has the same blood as you?" ask Demona circling around his chained crate.  
  
"Yes." replied Melvyn coldly to Demona.  
  
"Very well, Gmx if you won't explain to me what you are I'll take your brother's blood instead." Gmx let out a low growl staring at Demona with her crystal eyes. "He would be more suitable than your tainted blood mutt." Gmx then began to rip at her chains on her legs and arms trying to get undone. "Aw did I hit a soft spot. Now tell me what you are."  
  
Gmx just considered her options all her gargoyle friends were chained up against a wall and were relieved of the drowsiness of the tranquilizer but didn't have enough energy to move much to save her brother. Gmx then looked to her brother where Demona was threatening him with her claws. Gmx had no other choice she knew when she did this she would no longer be accepted by anyone." Why don't I just show you Demona." said Gmx closing her crystal eyes and concentrating.   
  
Gmx then yank both her chains off and was engulfed in a bright blue light. Everyone in the room just stared at Gmx as she transformed. Slowly Gmx was changing form she became more human and lost her tail and wings. Her claws went back into her fingers and her body became tanner giving her a little orange tint color. Her once brown hair grew to the midsection of her waist and changed from a chestnut brown to a forest green color with lime strips. Her once crystal eyes were dark green cat eye slits. Demona couldn't move at all she had just witnessed a powerful transformation. Demona then turned her gaze back to her brother he also had changed. His hair now had forest green highlights in his chestnut hair, his body was tanner too and his eyes were no longer grayish blue but dark black slits.  
  
"Explanation, well let me think oh yea both me and my brother are part Aragami and Kusinada, because of out heritage we get this really cool powers. One example is blades from our arms." Gmx then produced two green blades that were inward and were green with little vines sticking out.   
  
"We also have a full transformation with claws and blades from our back."   
  
Gmx then full transformed claws as long as four inches came out of her hands and were green. Her back then sprouted four large roots out of her back. The roots then had vines that raped around her body covering up her chest area and crawling down to her knees smoothing out to take in all the curves of her body. Thus making Gmx look like she was wearing a green T- shirt with dark green sweatpants.   
  
"Finally Demona we have amazing agility, and electric power. Hey Brooklyn didn't you want to see what was under my gloves earlier? Here they are."   
  
Gmx then took of her black biker gloves to reveal one small half of a ying yang symbol. The ying yang symbol was a light blue that was embedded into her skin. Gmx then jumped up to Demona in one leap and let a surge of energy be release from her ying yang symbol. The surge of energy hit her in the stomach making her crawl over in pain.   
  
"Now," said Gmx as she went over to Demona and grabbed her by the neck. "release my friends and brother or I will kill you with my blue seed."   
  
Gmx then flung Demona to the switch and waited for her to pull the switch. No way was Demona going to pull that switch.  
  
"Are you okay Melvyn?" asked Gmx concernedly.  
  
"Yea. How did you… ah." said Melvyn as he growled in pain.  
  
"Damnit not now." Gmx then fell over in pain clutching on both of her hands. They were on fire releasing steam. She had felt this pain once in her life and didn't like the reaction she got.  
  
"Melvyn… can you move." said Gmx in rasped breaths.  
  
"Yea but barely. What's coming?" asked Melvyn scared.  
  
"What do you think…aw damnit, crap" Gmx then clutched her chest where there were four more ying yangs. Two blue seeds were on her chest and one on each of her shoulder blades. "Damn this blue seeds. Melvyn you gotta get out of here the Aragami are coming." said Gmx as she clutched her chest and hand.   
  
They were both on fire it felt like someone was burning you with a marker used on cows and digging the mark hard into your skin. Beads of sweat began to appear on both of the Aragami kids faces.   
  
Demona had taken this time to not push the switch but walked back over to the balled form of Gmx.  
  
"Thought you could hurt me huh." Demona then kicked Gmx on the floor to the door. Gmx looked up for a second and saw that her friends weren't free. She did the only choice she had left and pushed a button in her coat contacting Elisa and making her tracker go off.  
  
"Thank God someone has there tracking device on." said Elisa as she raced out of the police building tracking down Gmx's device. Elisa had given Gmx the device in case she got in trouble. She also gave all the other gargoyles a device she didn't understand while none of them were going off yet.  
  
"Hey Demona you forgot Elisa's coming to save us." said Gmx as she winced the pain was getting stronger meaning only one thing the Aragami was coming closer.  
  
"Oh really were you planning on using some type of tracking device." said Demona as she circled Gmx and held up eight tracking devices. Damnit. "Oh so sorry thought your plan would work huh. Too bad." Gmx then screamed at the top of her lungs the Aragami was here. A blast of wind was heard cracking on the steel concrete building. 


	13. ch 13 the fight

Chapter thirteen

I don't own gargoyles or blue seed.

"Demona get my friends and yourself out of here quickly or you will die." said Gmx clutching her blue seeds.  
  
"Why should I?" asked Demona in a taunting tone.  
  
Just then a huge green vine broke into the building sending her friends to the floor unlocking their chains. The vine then moved into the building closer slowly it formed two red eyes then a jaw with clawed teeth staring at Gmx and Demona.   
  
"That's why." said Gmx as she took a fighting stance as the burn pain continued in her body making her blades and vines burn on her skin.  
  
"What the hell is that." asked Demona walking back behind Gmx.  
  
"It's an Aragami monster. I just have to find the blue seed then destroy it." said Gmx as she began searching for it. The vine then moved closer to Gmx and in a rough voice echoed one word.  
  
"Kusinada."  
  
The monster then began to sniff out the Kusinada. Finally Brooklyn and the other punched through the debris of the wall and went over to help Gmx. All the gargoyles then stood with Gmx with Brooklyn by Gmx's side. Gmx just looked at him for a second and had a few thoughts. Great he's probable just fighting because he feels sorry for me. I broke his damn heart crap. Why can't I just be normal and not break anyone's heart. It seems that's the only thing I'm good at. Brooklyn then took a glance at her and had some thoughts before the battle. Why doesn't she want to look at me. Is it because were both different or does she just want to dump me now because she found her brother? Damnit I should have known better. She probable hates me now for being a gargoyle. How can she even love me now?  
  
Both Gmx and Brooklyn took a big sigh before they and the others began to fight the Aragami.  
  
It had almost been fifteen minutes since they started to fight the monster and they still didn't have the creature dead yet. It was getting difficult because the only conscious gargoyles left were Brooklyn, and Gmx all the others were thrown by the force of the vines into walls and laid unconscious. Luck was the only one who escaped through the fire door being the coward he is.  
  
"Gmx did you find the blue seed yet?" asked Brooklyn dodging all the vine blows.  
  
Concentrating very hard Gmx found the blue seed it was in the center of his forehead right between his eyes.   
  
"Yea it's right between his eyes." said Gmx. Before she could warn Brooklyn a vine came and smacked him down on the ground leaving him unconscious.  
  
"Damnit," said Gmx as she went over to Brooklyn. "Where the hell is Elisa."  
  
"What the hell is that?" said Elisa as she saw vines coming out of a building.  
  
"Guess it's up to me." Gmx said silently as she dodged the plats vines and broke the blue seed in his head. That was too easy was it a trap?  
  
"Good bye Kusinada." spoke the vine Aragami monster as it died. Damnit it was a trap probable was some type of poison. Gmx then bawled down on the cold cement floor as she felt the burning again only this time it was worse. It felt that every time her heart pushed blood to her body fire was traveling through her veins. Slowly Gmx crawled over to her brother and Brooklyn who both were out. Her skin then began to change from it's tan color to a sickening green.  
  
"Gmx are you okay." said Brooklyn  
  
"No, I'm probable going to die. But no worries right." said Gmx as her arm turn a darker shade of green and her green blood was oozing out. Gmx's body was on fire, her whole entire body felt as though someone was burning her skin and then pealing it off of her body. Brooklyn was on the verge of tears but held them back he had to be strong for Gmx.   
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?" said Brooklyn trying to hold back his fear and sadness out of his voice   
  
"Ya take care of my brother and get everybody out of her okay," Gmx then coughed up a glob of green blood. "and Brooklyn my names not Gmx it's Layata and I will always love you no matter what." Gmx then lifted her hand that was still normal and caressed his face one more last time before her body gave out and began to turn a darker green almost black.  
  
"I love you too Layata." said Brooklyn as he watch the only woman he had truly love slip away from him into darkness. Gently he placed a kiss on her forehead. He then let a small tear be released from his eye before he turned around and got the others out of the building. The building was almost ready to collapse. Brooklyn then went back to try and get Layata so she could have a proper burial but the building had caught fire by a broken fuse. Damnit Demona was still in there.  
  
Brooklyn then tried to go back inside the burning building but couldn't because the fire surrounded the entrance leaving only the firefighters and there hoses of water to extinguish the fire. 


	14. ch 14 surprise

Chapter fourteen

I don't own gargoyles or blue seed.

Layata was still in the building unnoticed to anyone a bright blue light was being omitted by her. Suddenly her body was being raised and her green skin was slowly changing back to it's tan state.   
  
"Huh where am I is this sometimes of dream?" asked Layata confused.  
  
"Yes and no." said a man with green hair.   
  
"D-dad is that you." said Layata shaken. The man sure looked like her dad but his hair was green and he had cat eyes. The man then walked up to Gmx holding out his hand. Gmx just backed away from the man.  
  
"Yes it is your father." As a woman no more in her twenties came out with her brown chestnut hair.  
  
"Mom, Dad I've missed you so much." Layata then went up to her parents and gave them the biggest hug ever. "Oh no mom dad I'm dead now I won't be able to protect my brother I'm such a failure." Layata then got on her knees and began to sob. I should have found him soon then maybe none of this would have happened.  
  
"Your not dead Layata." said her mother as she knelt down and embraced her.  
  
"And you sure as hell are not a failure." said her dad helping her up.  
  
"If I'm not dead then where am I." asked Layata confused.  
  
"Well you did die," Layata gives a shocked look to her mom. "but your getting your life back."  
  
"Why?" asked Layata.  
  
"Because you gave you life up for your brother and your friends." said her dad.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to miss you so much." said Layata as she hugged her parents for the last time.   
  
"Why would you be missing us?" asked her mother.   
  
"Stop joking it's not funny your both dead and I have no relatives." said Layata astonished that her parents thought they were alive.   
  
"Oh we're not dead." said her dad.   
  
"What?!" said Layata totally confused.   
  
"Well we both died but then Susano-oh came and saved us and brought us back to life." said her dad.   
  
"Susano-oh?" asked Layata now totally lost.   
  
"Oh remember the legend." said her mom.   
  
"Ya." said Layata lamely crossing her arms over her chest..   
  
"He was the god and well he still lives so he thought it would be cruel if we weren't with you so he brought us back to life and now we live in Japan." said her mom.   
  
"Why the hell Japan?" said Layata angered and trying to understand all this new information.   
  
"Because that is your heritage and your mom and I have real names that are Momiji and Kusanagi." said Kusanagi.   
  
"Okay." said Layata as she understood some more of the information and was getting a fuzzy TV picture.   
  
"Oh one more thing before we leave you will no longer turn gargoyle at night." said Momiji.   
  
"Why?" asked Layata confused they couldn't possible lift the curse.   
  
"Because you showed your true form as an Aragami warrior and don't need anything else to complicate things." said Kusanagi sternly.   
  
"Okay but what about my friend Brooklyn can he come to Japan too." asked Layata   
  
"Ya of course but you will have to give this to him." said Momiji handing her a necklace with a gold chain and one blue bead.   
  
"Why?" asked Layata as she stared at the necklace.   
  
"So he won't be a gargoyle any more but and Aragami warrior like you. Also he has to choose if he wants to." said Momiji.   
  
"Okay." said Layata as she felt herself fall into a sleep hearing a few murmurs as she went back to the living.   
  
"Well are time her is almost up hope to see you in a few days." said both parents as they faded into darkness.  
  
Layata then woke up in smoke. Layata cough as she gasped for air. She then saw an unconscious body on the floor looking over it she saw it was her worst gargoyle Demona. Stupid conscience. Grudging Layata picks up Demona and begins to head for the exit when a huge pile of debris of fire falls in her way. Damnit. Layata then looks for another exit and heads toward the window. Slowly using all her energy she uses her blue seed power and begins to float over and out the window landing down on the cement.  
  
"Why did you save me?" questioned Demona.  
  
"Because it was the right thing to do." said Layata. I know I'm going to regret this.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Demona. Layata just went back three feet and began to check Demona for a temperature.  
  
"Your temperatures fine." said Gmx sarcastically.  
  
"What you have a problem with an apology." said Demona rather rashly.   
  
"No, it's just weird coming from you." said Layata as she helped Demona to her feet.   
  
"Well I better go oh and sorry again for cursing you." said Demona looking at her feet waiting for an angered Aragami warrior.   
  
"You were that gargoyle." said Layata slightly angered.   
  
"Yea sorry." said Demona waiting for the punch instead Layata gave her a good slap on the back.   
  
"Hey none taken if you didn't curse me I probable wouldn't have been able to find someone special." said Layata lamely as she slightly blushed.   
  
"Okay then." said Demona as she was about to leave.   
  
"Hey Demona wait I think I can give you healing powers. Get back in the clan it's real easy just give these humans a second chance." said Layata hoping to change her around.   
  
"Sorry don't want the offer." said Demona as she began to climb up the wall.   
  
"Okay Demona if you ever want to change your mind you'll be welcomed." said Layata as she watched Demona leave.   
  
"Yeah bye." said Demona as she left Layata in the dust.  
  
"What do you mean my sister's gone?" asked Melvyn worried as he looked into the gargoyles brown eyes.  
  
"She just is." said Brooklyn sadly as he hugged the boy in his arms trying to comfort him.  
  
"Damn you guys must be pretty stupid to think I could die by some wimpy plant like that." said Layata boastfully as she approached her brother and Brooklyn.   
  
Both ran up to her, her brother being the first to hug her. Her brother cried into her shirt.  
  
"Hey Melvyn you can stop now okay I'm never gonna leave okay." said Layata pulling her brother off her stomach.  
  
"Okay sis." Brooklyn then came up to her looking unsure of what to do. Melvyn just ran back to the other Gargoyles asking them weird questions.  
  
"Come on Brooklyn I gotta tell you something important." said Layata as she took his clawed hand into hers. Slowly Layata made him climb up the stairs to an apartment building and sit on top of the roof. Wonder what she wants to talk to me about? 


	15. ch 15 belonging

Chapter fifteen

I don't own gargoyles or blue seed

"Brooklyn this is a big question I'm going to ask you." said Layata nervously. I hope he still loves me.  
  
"Okay." said Brooklyn nervously wondering what this question could be.  
  
"You now know that I am part Aragami right?"  
  
"Yeah." said Brooklyn lamely.   
  
"Well you see I really did die but this god saved me and my family that died two years ago and now they live in Japan." said Layata super fast.   
  
"Okay run that by me again." said Brooklyn a little confused.   
  
"A god saved me and my family that now live in Japan. The reason I'm telling you this is because I love you Brooklyn more than anything if you don't feel the same way I understand…" said Layata on the verge of tears.   
  
"No I love you too." said Brooklyn as he wiped away a few of her tears with his clawed hand and comforted her in his warm embrace.   
  
"Okay then here is the question my mom gave me this necklace that will make you human in the day and night the only problem is you lose all your gargoyle powers and become an Aragami warrior like me. I can understand if I'm not worth it…" said Layata trailing off.   
  
"But you are worth it I'd do anything for you." said Brooklyn as he gave her a soft kiss her first kiss.   
  
Brooklyn then began to lick her lips passionately asking for entry into her mouth. Layata allowed let him explore her mouth as she explored his mouth going over each tooth including fangs. Finally they couldn't breath and had to come up for air.  
  
"Okay then you want to say good bye to your clan then." said Layata as they came back for air.   
  
"Yeah I guess." said Brooklyn as he tried to regain his breath.   
  
Both Layata and Brooklyn then walk back over to the clan and explain the situation trying not to blush too much.  
  
"So does that mean your going to be leaving us?" asked Lexington.  
  
"Yea but don't worry I'll try to visit sometime okay." said Brooklyn looking at his short brother. "Oh and Lexington since I'm no longer going to be a gargoyle someone will have to take the second in command. I'd be really glad if you took it." Lexington just cried as he hugged his brother one last time. Finally it was time to go because the sun was going to be rising in a few minutes. Brooklyn's whole entire gargoyle clan just disappeared going back to Xantos' building.  
  
"You ready Brooklyn?" asked Layata nervously.  
  
"Yea as ready as I'll ever be Layata." said Brooklyn.   
  
Layata just got the shivers as he said her name. Layata then got the necklace and places it over his head before the rays of sunlight came.  
  
As the necklace was placed over his head a low yellow glow was being omitted by the necklace. Then Brooklyn was taken into the air as the necklace then changed to a sky blue color and engulfed Brooklyn into the light. The light was so blinding Layata had to close her eyes but when she opened her eyes she saw standing before her Brooklyn. His hair was longer and was no longer white but silver with dark green forest highlights. His claws, wings, horns, and tail was gone. His chest was a bronze orange color and now he had eight blue seeds embedded into his skin the same number as Layata's. He had two blue seeds on his hands one on his right and one on his left. He then had four on his chest and one blue seed on each of his knees. Brooklyn also was now wearing regular human clothes and not a loincloth anymore. He had on black baggy jeans with chains, black sneakers with streaks of silver, a white shirt, and an unbuttoned shirt over his white one that was black and had flames on the end of the trim. He also now had a black bandana with red and gold streaks. Basically he was bad to the bone.  
  
"Wow I feel so different and I can actually feel the rays of the sun." said Brooklyn as he tried to walk in his now human feet. He feel down but Layata went back to help him up.  
  
"Yeah that would be because maybe your human." said Layata sarcastically. "Well at least half human."  
  
"So when do we leave for Japan." asked Brooklyn curiously as they headed down the stairs.   
  
"Um I have to call the airport and then we can leave I guess." said Layata worried. She didn't have any money except for maybe some from Luck, but that money was probable already confiscated for the stolen goods. Basically Layata was broke.  
  
"Hey Layata can I play with Brooklyn." asked Melvyn. This snapped Layata out of her daze and made her gaze down at her brother for a second before Brooklyn spoke.   
  
"Sure thing kid." said Brooklyn as he went with Melvyn to play catch with a football. Layata then went over to a phone booth but was stopped by a cop.   
  
"Damnit I told you I didn't do anything." said Layata pist off because she really didn't feel like fighting again.   
  
"I know Gmx." said Elisa with a sly grin.   
  
"Elisa? How did you get here." asked Layata confused.   
  
"Your tracker led me here and I just heard from the other gargoyles that Brooklyn is now human and your real name is Layata." Elisa asked more than answered unsure of the truth.   
  
"You can say that again." said Layata as she began to relax on the hood of Elisa's car.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Elisa confused.   
  
"Long story short Brooklyn is like me and I'm half human and Aragami. That plant thing you saw that was an Aragami that had blue seeds like this." Layata then showed her blue seed embedded into her skin. "I destroyed it and he want to be with me so he took this necklace I gave to him and changed into an Aragami half like me. Oh and I found my long lost brother he too has these cool Aragami powers." said Layata in one breath.   
  
"Okay slower." said Elisa sitting on her car hood.   
  
"Okay let's start from the beginning." Layata took one huge breath an began to tell Elisa the whole story and an hour later she was finished.   
  
"Okay I understand everything and will pay for the trip to Japan." said Elisa smiling as she took out her cell phone.   
  
"But you don't have enough money." said Layata feeling bad for taking her money.   
  
"Yea but Xantos does." said Elisa with an evil smirk. Layata certainly had no problem taking his money at all. Best of all Layata wouldn't have a guilt trip over the money. "Hey Xantos can you pay for a one way trip to Japan for three adults? You can that's great. When's the time? Okay thanks bye." Gmx then looked at Elisa waiting for an explanation "Well it's all settled you guys will be leaving for Japan today at five o'clock." Layata then did one thing she hugged Elisa so tight that she couldn't breath. "Okay Layata I can't breath." Layata then released her hold.  
  
"Thanks for everything Elisa." said Layata.  
  
"No problem and I'm sure Xantos doesn't mind looking like a good Samaritan." said Elisa with a smirk.   
  
"Ya how rare is it that; he does it what once every twenty years." said Layata sarcastically. "Wait a second what about my bad reputation won't your police want to cuff me?" asked Layata worried.  
  
"No because Luck was the main guy under the whole thing. Plus he threatened most of the teens in The Luck Game so your basically free."  
  
"Thanks a million Elisa." said Layata as she gave Elisa another bear hug.  
  
"You know what was funny though when we found him he seemed to have wet his pants pretty bad."   
  
Both then laughed a little until her brother and Brooklyn came over.  
  
"Come on sis let's go have some fun in the park." said Melvyn as he ran to Central Park with Layata and Brooklyn holding hands.  
  
"Hey Layata why are you covering your hands with those biker gloves?" asked Brooklyn confused.  
  
"So no one will see them." said Layata as she tried to put on her gloves but was stopped by Brooklyn.  
  
"Don't cover them, they're a part of you." said Brooklyn as he gave her a small kiss on her lips. This sent shivers down her spine. His lips are warm and soft.   
  
Layata then took off her gloves and threw them into a trash can holding his hand. Brooklyn, Melvyn and her all had a great day in the park until it was time to leave. They all had to get to the airport early for bag check. Layata then looked out of the airport window and airplane before getting on. This was her home it had been for a long time and now she was going to be leaving it behind. Her family and friends were more important to her and she knew if she left anywhere for them she would be find  
  
"Come on Brooklyn and Melvyn they just called us." said Layata as the two boys got up and went on the plane.   
  
Layata looked back at the airport and finally got on ready to start a new life. She had everything she had thought she lost her brother, mom, and dad and something new a real good friend maybe even something more only time will tell. Layata then finally sat down on the air plane as she went into a deep sleep thinking of her family and a special someone. Finally she was free at last and had a real family and was no longer alone in a cold world. She had found a place she belonged with friends and family.  
  
The End


End file.
